Small Steps of Recovery
by gluegirl56
Summary: Set between Fifty-Two-Hours-Straight and A Friend of a Friend. Sam's barely escaped his brush with death while Emma's uttermost confused and in doubt of her own feelings for him. Independent Emma Plimpton doesn't need a man in her life, or does she? Meanwhile the plans for a new fundraiser is on the move as RFDS struggles to continue their normal service without a pilot.
1. Home

**The Flying Doctors – Small Steps of Recovery**

 **Chapter One – Home**

Doctor Chris Randall sighed as she followed the two medics wheeling in the stretcher into one of the examination rooms. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see Geoff and Emma practically dead on their feet with Pharlap and Carbine's old and worn jacket's draped over their shoulders. Next to them stood a shaken and worried Violet Carnegie and covered her mouth with her hand.

Chris swallowed and took a deep breath as she slipped through the door of the examination room, unconsciously hesitating inside for a moment. The man lying on the stretcher wasn't just a patient but a friend and colleague. It made her life so much harder.

She knew there would have to be times like this but she had dreaded them ever since David Gibson had died in the aircraft on the way to Broken Hill for further treatment. They'd saved Dave temporarily and everyone had thought he was going to make it but instead his condition had deteriorated to a point of no return. Now it was Sam who'd been brought back from the brink of death. Chris could only hope there wouldn't be any complications.

The door opened behind her and an exhausted Doctor Geoff Standish walked into the room.

"Go get some sleep," Chris ordered sternly.

"I need-" he began but was cut short.

"What you need is to sleep. I'll tend to Sam," she assured him curtly, leaving no room for argument.

"He might have internal injuries I haven't seen," Geoff reasoned wearily.

Chris let out a deep breath. "Please, Geoff, go now. I'll see you later."

He nodded absentmindedly his attention no longer on her but on their injured friend behind her. "Wake me if you need me," he whispered.

Chris watched him leave and refocused on her patient. Sam was oblivious to the world and connected to a portable respirator that forced air into his lungs, inflating and reflating the bruised lungs inside the broken ribcage. Even in his unconscious state she could see the lines of pain in his face.

She quickly checked his vitals and gave him another dose of painkillers while she waited for the nurse she'd sent to prep for an x-ray. Normally when it came to broken ribs an x-ray would be wasted since the machine usually failed to pick up on the fracture. Instead you talked to the patient, palpated the area and began the necessary treatment based on your conclusion of the diagnosis. However, Sam was experiencing shortness of breath due to severe loss of respiratory function caused by paradoxical pressure. There was no other diagnosis to make other than extensive flail chest due to severe chest trauma. Geoff had put an intercostal drain in and it didn't appear to be any complications in terms of lung collapse or internal bleeds but Chris wanted to be sure. She refused to let the life of her colleague slip between her fingers if she could prevent it. Even though it had been almost seven months the memory of losing David and, in a sense, losing Tom as well suddenly flared to the surface of her mind. She would not lose Sam too.

Chris studied the pale face of the pilot in silence for a moment, zooning out on the beeping machines. "Sam," she whispered. "Why?"

OOOOOO

Vic Buckley looked grim as he walked into the pub, not at all as cheerful as Nancy had thought he would be.

The bar suddenly turned eerie quiet, like the little town was mourning. Everyone had stopped talking while eagerly awaiting news.

"Vic?" Nancy called softly with an undertone of uncertainty and concern in her voice.

He met her eyes briefly and then cast a glance at young Zoe who twisted uncomfortably in the bar stool while her hands unconsciously gripped the beer towel on the counter.

Vic shook his head sadly as he rounded the counter. "Doc's are positive, Nance," he said cryptically.

"Then why do you look like it's the end of the world," she admonished kindly with a relieved smile.

"I caught a glimpse of him briefly while they unloaded him from the ambulance," Vic explained darkly. "It wasn't our easygoing Sam. He looked- He looked dead, Nance and he was white as a sheet."

"I'm sure that's a natural thing," Zoe reasoned carefully. "If Geoff and Chris said he will be all right, then there is no reason not to believe them."

"Oh, Zoe," Nancy said as she gently reached over the counter to squeeze the young woman's shoulder. "You are probably right, love. It's just that we thought that once before in a similar situation and-"

Vic glared at her. "Let it rest, Nance. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking of Dave, but that's not going to happen to Sam," he assured her.

OOOOOO

Emma hastily got up as Sam was rolled out of the examination room and away from her in a rather quick pace. She moved to follow in confusion as a tight knot formed in her stomach.

"Sam?" she asked worriedly.

Chris gently took her by the shoulders as she walked up from behind, having come from the examination room. "Emma," she said kindly.

The mechanic looked stricken as she kept glancing over Chris's shoulder to follow the stretcher as it rounded the corner. She took a step forward.

"Emma," Chris reasoned lightly. "Emma, he will be all right-"

She made a hand gesture toward the deserted corridor and sniffed. "Then why the sudden rush? Geoff said-"

"It's a standard procedure, Emma, now calm down and take a seat," she suggested warmly.

Emma still looked skeptical but after a moment of hesitation she did as she was told and to her surprise Chris sat down next to her.

"It's not easy for me either," the doctor reasoned. "He's my friend and colleague you know. I'm the one who has to put up with his jokes all day."

They shared a small and nervous laugh.

"We just want to make sure there's no internal injuries that needs tending to," Chris informed seriously.

"And what if there is?" Emma asked, afraid of the answer.

"Let's not go there yet," Chris answered and squeezed her shoulder gently before she rose to follow the stretcher.

Emma sighed as she leaned forward to rest her head in her hands.

"Emma?" a soft yet demanding voice called suddenly. "Was that Chris I saw walking away from you?

The mechanic plastered a smile on her face. "Yes, Violet," she answered wearily as she greedily accepted the fresh cup of coffee in the older woman's hand.

"Well," she began and hastily glanced around the immediate area. "Where is he?"

"They whisked him away for further examinations, Violet," Emma returned with a calmness she didn't know she possessed at the moment.

OOOOOO

Sr. Kate Wellings couldn't help but to smile as she glanced through the round window in the door leading to examination room two. There, sprawled haplessly on the bed, lay an exhausted blond doctor. Her lips curled upwards at the sight but she made no move to enter the room. She didn't have the heart to wake him just yet. He looked like he was in desperate need of a few more hours of sleep before he was ready to face a new day.

Kate sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and headed down the hallway to a section of the hospital she'd hardly left during the first hours of the shift. The events of last night still felt surreal and out of place, like they'd been taken out of a bad dream. She let out a shaky breath and felt a knot forming in her stomach as she stopped just outside the first cubicle of the ward and gently yanked the privacy curtain to the side.

Emma Plimpton's head rested gently against Sam's uninjured left side while the pilot had his left hand supportively on her shoulder. Kate swallowed but her mouth was dry. She hated seeing a close colleague in pain and in need of hospitalization. It all seemed wrong. Sam, for instance, wasn't supposed to be in a hospital bed, white as a sheet and hooked up to a respirator. He was supposed to share a laugh with her over at the base and fly them around the countryside to various clinics.

The nurse let out a relieved breath. Thank goodness the x-ray hadn't shown any more damage that needed attention. It seemed enough to recover from the damage already known. He could have been killed in the explosion.

Emma stirred and let out a yawn as the curtain opened and slowly straightened to work out the kinks in her back. The young mechanic sighed wearily, having had little to no sleep over the last few hours, and then reached up to rub her tired eyes.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"A little over half past four," Kate said with a soft smile.

Emma made a face. "I should go over to the garage. I'm sure Uncle Hurtle is working on some half-crazed idea that needs sorting out," she said with a lazy smile and then, as her eyes strayed over to the sleeping pilot, sobered up.

"Sam," Emma whispered as she gently reached out to touch his clammy forehead.

He didn't stir, didn't respond to her touch at all, but Emma continued to brush her fingers through his unruly and damp hair, unperturbed by the lack of response.

"He scared me Kate," she said sadly as she looked directly at her friend. "I thought he was going to die."

"Sam's tough, Emma," Kate reassured her and moved over to stand beside her to give her a comfortable squeeze on the shoulder.

"You didn't see him out there Kate," Emma said in a subdued voice as she redirected her focus on Sam. "I'm glad he's alive so I can kill him myself."

Slowly dull brown eyes blinked open to finally focus on her as if the statement had awoken him from his medically induced sleep.

Kate instinctively moved around the bed to check up on the IV pole and bag of saline hanging from it. "Hi Sam," she greeted. "I'm glad you're back."

He eyed her curiously but was unable to reply as he was still attached to the respirator and would be for at least another twenty-four hours according to Chris.

"How's the pain?" she asked softly. "Do you want me to increase the level of pain medication?"

He slowly shook his head.

Kate placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good on you," she appraised him. "I'll come by regularly to check up on you."

She took a few steps away from him before turning to face him again. "And Sam?"

He fought to keep his eyes open.

"Please don't scare us like that again," she finished softly.

The pilot blinked mischievously at her before returning to oblivion once again.

Kate's eyes darted from the patient to the weary mechanic close by his side and shook her head. "Emma," she admonished. "Come on, let's get you out of here and into bed."

OOOOOO

To be continued


	2. Yesterday's News

**Chapter Two – Yesterday's News**

DJ walked resolutely through the entrance door to the hospital. He didn't go over there very often, he didn't have to, as his place was over at the base where he worked with the radio communication network and the coordination the RFDS's clinics and other activities. However, today he was on his way to visit a friend and felt unnaturally nervous about it as he carefully made his way down the corridor and passed the nurses' station. DJ hesitated as he walked onto the ward and saw the pilot through the large windows where the side curtain had been left aside. He froze in mid-step and stared at the man before him, unable to move.

Geoff yawned as he rounded the corner from the nurses' station centered between the two wards and stopped to study the young Greek from a distance. He made his way over and gently placed a hand on his back causing DJ to tense at the touch and then relax as he realized who it was.

"Sam will be all right, DJ," the doctor said reassuringly.

"He looks so…fragile," the young Greek managed.

"He's had a rough night," Geoff explained.

"My auntie looked healthier after her demise," he complained worriedly.

"Sam's survived quite a trauma and his body is still fighting to come to terms with it. The injury is severe and can cause death under certain circumstances," Geoff said seriously. We're doing everything we can for him at the moment but the body needs to heal on its own. We can only keep him still, adjust the ventilation flow of the respirator, add painkillers and wait."

"But you promise that he's going to be all right?" DJ added, not quite convinced yet.

"Scouts honor, DJ," Geoff said reassuringly and fixed the young man in front of him with a stern look. "Now, either get in there and say hello to him or get back to work."

DJ straightened and threw him a mock salute. "Yes, doctor," he said.

OOOOOO

Paula Patterson laughed out loud as she got out of the radio car at the amusement park back in Brisbane. Although she was twenty-three she'd promised herself never to grow up. It seemed so dull to get older, to let go of the life she'd come to love. She needed to hang out with her friends, go to a bar at night, be up late occasionally and discuss the latest with her classmates at school. However, Paula was on her last semester and she would graduate within four months.

A few days ago she'd come to realize, with a pang of regret, that life had to change, that she had to grow up and take responsibility. She just didn't know how to do it nor had she had the energy to find out where to start practicing her skills as a freshly baked radiologist. Paula sighed. She had everything she wanted in the big city even though she missed her family occasionally, especially her older brother. She hadn't heard from him in some time now but the last time she'd spoken to her mother she'd almost fallen off the chair in surprise as she'd learned that her prank-loving big brother had left Canberra and returned home to nowhere land and fly for the local RFDS station.

"Hi, Paula!" A black haired young woman hollered over the noise of amusement machines, clowns and beeping, as she neared. "I've been looking all over for you," she complained. "Where have you been?"

Paula frowned at the seriousness in her roommate's voice. "I went out with Jamie and then some to celebrate the exam and to drown my sorrows about having to grow up," she said with a smile and retrieved some coins to buy herself a candy floss. "Then I felt like having some more fun today. Why?"

"There was a call for you last night," Vickie said.

"Would you stop looking so serious, one might get the idea someone died," she complained lightly as she walked over to pat her roomie on the back. "Come on, let's get onto the-"

"Paula," Vickie broke in. "The call was from a hospital in a town called Cooper's Crossing."

She froze at the words.

"Your big brother, Samuel-"

"Yes, Sam, he works there. What about him?" Paula asked curiously.

Vickie looked at her in confusion. "I didn't know your brother was a doctor," she said.

"No, silly," Paula chided. "He's a pilot."

"Look, they wanted to speak to you and refused to give me a straight answer but I think it's serious. I think he's in trouble. You'd better call them right away."

Paula's mood sank. She'd been meaning to talk to her brother for ages but every time she was to attempt it something else got in the way. She didn't like the implications given by her friend. Her candy floss forgotten she hastily made for the exit and the nearest telephone.

OOOOOO

George Baxter glanced around the empty main street of the Crossing as he got out of his car and walked into the hotel. "Good day, Vic," he greeted curtly at the owner as he took off his hat and walked up to the counter.

"Good day, George," he returned politely as he tapped a beer.

"Judging by the mood in here I'd say there's been a funeral," the politician stated with a frown.

"Came damn close to one," Vic drawled. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Just an orange juice thanks Vic. I have some business to attend to," he replied and then curiously added. "I think you better explain."

Nancy, having heard the last of conversation as she came from the kitchen, answered him. "Sam almost got himself killed yesterday."

"In the line of duty," Vic added as he handed him the juice.

"Relax, George," Nancy said. "It was an accident and had nothing to do with RFDS maintenance or your work in the committee."

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"He walked too close to a burning car and it exploded," Vic filled in.

George huffed. "That's lack of common sense," he mumbled.

"Sam thought he saw something and wanted to take a closer look. It was just bad luck really," Nancy returned in a cold voice, not agreeing with him.

"And then resources had to be put on getting everyone home," George deduced sarcastically. "The aircraft can't fly itself, can it?"

Nancy straightened next to her husband and snorted. "You are all heart, George. If this is how you get after a meeting back in Canberra then don't bother coming back."

"There is nothing wrong with the young bloke, George," Vic drawled. "What are you on about? The doc's are happy. Apparently he's an outstanding pilot and that's just what they need. I mean who knows where they have to put down with all those crazy campers and folks from the city getting lost out here. Besides, he's from the next village. He's practically a local."

George made a face. "I'm just saying that perhaps an older and more experienced pilot would not have made the same mistake," he reasoned.

OOOOOO

"Well, doctor," Kate teased gently as Geoff stifled a yawn coming back from his round. "You look like death warmed over."

He made a face as he shrugged out of his doctor's coat and hang it loosely on a hook at the nurses' station where Kate sat. "Thank you," he answered modestly.

Silence settled between them and they shared a solemn look before Geoff suddenly spoke up again. "I want to thank you, Kate," he said seriously.

"What for? She asked in confusion.

"For helping me get my wits together out there," he let on.

Kate slowly got up from her chair and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's what friends are for, Geoff," she reasoned.

"Still," he mused and then added; "After all these years with the RFDS the outback is capable of killing."

"You are angry?" Kate guessed softly as they began to walk toward the exit.

"Damn right I am," he answered in a raised voice. "If it had been anyone else-" he trailed off and chuckled without mirth. "-if it had been anyone else we would have been at the hospital within the hour."

"Do you wish it had happened to Emma or yourself instead?" she asked curiously as she pushed the entrance door open, waiting for the doctor to follow her out.

Geoff sighed in frustration. "No, I wish it hadn't happened at all. I wish those Cochrane brothers had never set the vehicle on fire, I wish I'd held him back," he finished angrily. "I mean, I came so close to losing him."

"But you didn't and that's what matters," Kate reassured him and steered him toward the hotel. "Can I buy our illustrious doctor an orange juice?"

He chuckled and shook his head at her statement.

OOOOOO

Several hundred miles away Sam's little sister let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. She was almost glad she hadn't been home to take the original call. Just knowing that her big brother's life had been in danger was enough to make her feel sick with worry. Now, she'd just gotten the wonderful news that her brother would be all right. Paula's mood suddenly plummeted again as she realized how much she missed Sam, now more than ever. The thought of not being able to see him ever again made her stomach tighten and cause an anxiety she'd never experienced before.

Her classmates would soon leave, one for Europe and one for North America while the rest of them would spread across the country. Things would never be the same. Although Paula liked to travel and see new things she wasn't ready to take on the world but perhaps she was ready to return back home. Come to think about it she hadn't seen the old farm for two years and only talked to her parents on the phone, paying a fortune for long distance calls. She doubted the small community had changed much since she'd left but maybe she would fit in better now when she'd got herself an education.

Perhaps it was a good thing to start her practice somewhere small and familiar. She knew that the old and stern Doctor Frank Turner had left the hospital and retired so he wouldn't be able to scare her any longer, not like he had when she was just a kid, and according to rumors the RFDS office was staffed with two new doctors, a young Greek radioman, her brother and Kate Wellings. Come to think about it, it sounded quite fun.

Imagining her brother's face when she turned up back home again Paula giggled as she walked out the door to the flat and took the buss to the nearest hospital with connections to RFDS and made an application for a job as a radiologist, wishing for a posting at Cooper's Crossing District Hospital.

OOOOOO

To be continued

 _/My apologies for any grammatical errors and such. Thank you for your feedback :)_


	3. Arrangements

**Chapter Three – Arrangements**

Zoe walked into the base and couldn't help but to smile at DJ's cheerful voice as he greeted her. "Hello, DJ," she returned and curiously glanced down the corridor in search for Chris. "Is she here?"

"You're in luck, she returned from the hospital just a minute before you arrived," he said with a bright smile.

Zoe nodded her thanks and headed for the doctor's office.

Chris jumped as the door opened where she sat behind her desk, her head in her hands. "Oh, Zoe," she said and let out a long breath. "You scared me."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly and absentmindedly began to fiddle with a button on her shirt.

"No, I am the one who's sorry," Chris returned apologetically. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me," Zoe reasoned. "There has been enough of worrying around the town lately."

Chris smiled at her. "You know, for someone so young you're very bright."

"That's what Violet said to me yesterday," Zoe admitted. "Look, I'll have to ask you something. Maybe I'm not so bright after all."

Chris frowned as the young woman sat down in the chair next to her.

"I'm curious. When Emma radioed in and told you about Sam's condition, she said he couldn't get up and that he couldn't breathe properly. It could have meant a number of things. How did you know what it was?"

"I didn't, not at the time," she admitted. "It wasn't until after I'd talked to Geoff properly that I understood the severity of the situation.

"So you and Kate lied to Violet when she got upset?" Zoe stated, looking intently on Chris.

"It is of no good to anyone to assume the worst," she reasoned softly.

"But he could have died couldn't he?" Zoe asked in a straight forward manner.

Chris sighed. "Yes," she returned somberly. "Have you been to see him?"

Zoe shook her head. "I didn't want to intrude. Emma was slumbering at his bedside."

"Okay. Let's cheer up. Why don't we grab a bite over at the Majestic before we head home and turn in?" Chris suggested lightly.

OOOOOO

"Good morning!" Geoff said joyfully as he walked into the base.

"Well, doc. You look human again," DJ quipped cheerfully as he cast a quick glance at the watch.

"I feel like a human, DJ," he returned. "I've finally got some undisturbed sleep."

"Good," Chris said with a cunning smile as she came out of her office. "Then you're in good shape to argue with Baxter."

Geoff frowned. "Why would I want to argue with George?" he asked.

"Because we have a clinic this afternoon but no pilot to fly our airplane," she explained, then added. "And because he's up to something."

Geoff sighed. "There is not much more I can do. I mean I've put in a request for a relief pilot," he reasoned.

The two of them glanced toward the door as it opened and a cheerful Sr. Wellings walked in, carrying two bags of equipment. "Good, there you are," Kate said with a dazzling smile. "I need a volunteer for the Warara Station clinic."

"It takes hours to drive out there," Geoff complained miserably.

"No pilot, remember?" Chris said smartly.

"If we leave now we might be able to get home tomorrow afternoon," Kate returned, enjoying the moment.

"I thought you cancelled it?" he said in surprise, focusing on Chris.

She retrieved her medical bag and made a face. "Sorry," she said smugly and hollered over her shoulder; "Tell George I said hello!"

"I'm not going to talk to George!" he hollered back as the door closed behind his colleagues.

OOOOOO

"There you are," Hurtle said in relief as he finally found his niece bent over an old piece of machinery. "I've been looking for you."

"Not hard enough obviously," she returned sarcastically as she glanced up to face him. "I've been here the whole morning.

"Yeah," he said with a frown. "About that. Why are you here?"

"Because I work here," she returned testily.

"Hey," Hurtle said softly. "I may not be good at feelings and such but I'm not insensitive. "Why don't you take a break and go visit Sam for a while?" he suggested.

Emma slammed the hyper spanner down on the bench and took a deep breath. "No thanks," she mumbled.

"What's the matter? Hurtle asked in annoyance. "He can't have said something. The last I heard he was hooked up to a respirator."

"It's not Sam," Emma admitted sadly. "It's me."

"Oh," Hurtle made a face as he reached up with his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"I can't stand to watch him, flat on his back, not able to even breathe on his own," she complained miserably. "He looks so fragile, it's not Sam."

"Emma, he could have been blown to pieces," he reasoned.

"You are not helping," she returned.

He reached up with his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry. I suppose-" he trailed off and sighed. "-what I am trying to say is that it might take some time before he's back to normal."

"It will never go back to what it was, Hurtle," Emma mused dejectedly.

OOOOOO

"Hi sarge," DJ greeted cheerfully as the policeman walked through the door.

Sgt. Jack Carruthers nodded as he took off his hat and glanced around the immediate area. "Hi, DJ. Where is everybody?" he asked curiously.

"Everywhere," DJ threw out his hands theatrically. "Impossible to keep tabs on them nowadays. "Except for fly-boy, he won't be going anywhere for a while."

Jack sighed. He had been looking for Chris but the mention of Sam got him in a somber mood. "How is he? And not some smooth talk DJ. How is he really doing?" the policeman asked.

"He's holding on and he is getting better. Doc says, actually both docs says, that they think he'll be able to breathe without the respirator tomorrow," DJ said with a grin.

Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Thank goodness for that," he said. "I might pop over there later and say hello."

"You do that. I am sure he will appreciate it, even though he's heavily dosed up on medications," the radio operator said kindly. "Oh and if you're looking for Chris I was to pass on the message that she'll return tomorrow afternoon. She and Kate took the car to the Warara Station clinic."

"That'll take ages," Jack complained. "What about the relief pilot? When is he coming?"

DJ made a face. "Pilots, you know how it is, can't find one anywhere when you need them," he replied lightly. "My hope stands to Debbie for the moment but she's halfway to Sydney as we speak."

"Can't George push a little from his direction?" Jack asked curiously. "I mean sometimes politicians-" he trailed off at DJ's look.

"You know George don't you?" DJ asked a little sarcastically. "He doesn't do anything that doesn't suit him. In fact Chris even believes that he's disapproved of several relief pilots that head office has recommended."

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He can't do that!"

"He sees it as his chance to handpick a senior pilot with similar views on certain things. That way he might be able to have a closer ally in town and at the local RFDS office," he let on.

"That's a little far-fetched DJ, even for George, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"I hope so, Jack. I really do," he returned much more subdued and thoughtful than usual.

OOOOOO

Vic Buckley sighed and stopped mopping the floor to reach up and swipe his forehead clean of perspiration.

"Come on, Vic," Nancy said. The guests won't wait forever to eat their breakfast."

"Oh, they won't mind, Nance. They were up late and probably just went to bed. Everything has been a little crazy lately."

The door suddenly opened and Violet Carnegie strode in. "Oh, Nancy. I'm so glad I caught you," she began.

"How did you get in?" Vic asked brusquely as he cleaned the swab.

She turned to him and gave him a poignant stare. "Is that how you welcome respected town members nowadays?" she questioned indignantly.

"Violet," Nancy said, trying to soothe things over. "We just didn't realize the door was open that's all."

Vic made face behind her back.

Violet harrumphed and stole him a glance over her shoulder and refocused on Nancy. "Oh, Nancy. I'm so glad everything is returning to normal. I've been to see Sam. He looks much better today but I am still worried."

"I'm sure he'll be on his feet in no time Violet," Nancy said softly. "But I have a feeling he won't like sitting still and do nothing though."

"I know Nance and that's what breaks my heart, to see him like that with all the machines," she complained worriedly.

"I wasn't aware there were more than one," Vic butted in as he listened in behind them.

Violet glared at him.

"Keep going, Vic," Nancy said through clenched teeth yet with a smile plastered on her face.

"Where was I?" Violet said in confusion and then brightened. "Yes. I've spoken to the people at the base and they're so happy with the food and everything. I'm so glad that I managed to organize everything considering the accident."

The smile faltered on Nancy's face as she thought back on how much she and Vic had done during the night. They'd been cooking food, kept the bar open longer than usual, served people in the middle of the night and aided with food boxes for those who was going to the rescue. "Yes," she finally managed in a flat voice.

Oblivious to the hurt she'd caused her friend, Violet continued. "And now that he's still in the hospital, it's so quiet back home. No one to talk to and no one to cook for," she complained. "The food they serve the patients, you should see it. He needs proper food as soon as possible or he would lose weight."

Vic rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"And I have to watch him so that he doesn't overdo anything when he gets back home," she added.

"Seems like you have your work cut out for you, Violet," Vic replied sarcastically. "Is there anything I can give you? A drink perhaps?

"No, I've got to rush. I have to plan for the next delivery to the shop. The souvenirs are running low so I need to get over to the base and talk to Doctor Standish about it," she trailed off and made a face. "And the garage, the place needs some painting. It makes the overall impression on the main street a little…rough," she said. "I'll see you later."

Vic looked up in the ceiling and sighed as soon as the door closed behind the woman. "Maybe I should call ahead and give Hurtle a little warning," he mused.

"She sounds like she's running the whole town," Nancy said dejectedly. "Like the rest of us are just puppets on a string that don't know what to do without her."

"Don't let her get to you, Nance," Vic said kindly. "Like young Zoe said. She's got no one else. She really doesn't mean to brag."

"I guess you're right," Nancy returned with a warm smile. "Poor Sam. She's going to fuss over him twenty-four hours a day."

"He'll need help to get away from her. We better pop over there from time to time and let him out," Vic said with finality.

OOOOOO

To be continued

 _/Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter ;)_


	4. Uncertainty

**Chapter Four – Uncertainty**

Emma walked up to stand next to the fence at the large pasture and watched over the barren landscape. The recent drought had paid no mercy and had left little as a grow ground. There was nothing except for a few strands of grass for the animals to eat. Several horses stood in a cluster under a lone tree, hiding from the sun, eyeing her wearily. Emma glanced around until her eyes caught sight of the paint horse she used to ride. He lifted his head and steadied his gaze at her as if to greet her. Emma's mouth twitched and her lips curled upwards in a dazzling smile as she remembered the day Sam had finally managed to teach her to ride.

When he'd pulled her close something had sparked in her and, at first, it had surprised her but then the more time she spent with Sam the more she liked him. They were just mates of course. She wasn't to fall for the handsome pilot; at least that was what she'd been telling herself. She loved his company though. However, after what happened on the flight back home from Webster's clinic she slowly realized it wasn't just friendship between them. When Sam in his delirium had told her he'd always loved her from the first time he'd seen her she thought her heart would break. She had told him she loved him too and she'd meant it. Because the truth was that she was starting to do just that even though she'd done the best she could to deny it.

Emma was confused as she stood there alone outside the pasture. She'd always been an independent woman, always done what had been on her mind and she was stubborn to a fault. To become a mechanic had been a lot of fun, given her a lot of friends and a lot of admiration from the guys. She had had to work hard to prove to some that she was a capable mechanic and that she could do a good job despite the fact that she was a woman, and a pretty woman at that, but she'd made it. Of a sort she was somewhat of a pioneer in the business, at least outside the city.

Emma had enjoyed life, it had been simple and fun. She'd enjoyed innocent flirting and loved the attention the title 'Queen of the Outback' had brought her. Unfortunately, in the middle of things, she'd lost a very good friend in Dave and had been temporarily forced to realize that life is precious. However, sometimes the memory is short and things settle back in normal routine quickly. She and Violet had only to come home from England before she met another half-crazy pilot full of life and mischief.

Sam Patterson was kind and, of course, she had to admit that he didn't look all that bad either. He always seemed close to a laugh or a joke but she never felt any real attraction to him in the beginning. He wasn't like the other guys around. He had a solid education, he didn't impose himself on her or wanted to have her for a night just to brag to his friends. Over a short period of time the young pilot became one of her best friends.

She remembered when some of her female friends had started talking about the guys in town on a girl's night out and when his name came up she'd actually been upset that they wanted to kiss him and touch him, to feel his lean muscles under that sexy uniform. It stirred something up inside her to hear that. He wasn't theirs to have, Sam was hers. That thought had both shocked and upset her for the rest of the night. Because Emma Plimpton wasn't going to fall for a man, not for anyone. She didn't need one.

A low neigh brought her out of her musings and she glanced up to see King's Drover walk slowly toward her. His ears carefully turned forward in curiosity and his eyes twinkled as he stopped in front of her on the other side of the fence and gently sniffed at her hair.

She smiled at him and reached out with her hand to gently scratch him behind his ear. "Hi boy," Emma said kindly. "I'm sure your master would have loved to come and see you."

OOOOOO

Geoff sighed and then let out a large yawn as he shrugged into his doctor's coat to start the evening's ward round.

An older nurse greeted him warmly as she appeared at the nurses' station. "Good evening Doctor Standish."

"Hello Alice," he replied with a smile of his own. "Haven't I worked long and hard enough around here yet?"

She raised an impeccable eyebrow in wonder at him, waiting for him to explain further.

"Why don't you call me Geoff?" he suggested.

"Oh," she said softly. "Frank would never have approved of such things. The doctor was above everyone else."

He glanced at her seriously yet with a smirk. "I don't know Sr. Hampton. I've heard you mastered him pretty well at times," he said lightly.

She laughed.

"We do see each other every day. And as the head nurse you also work for the RFDS in some ways. You're responsible for coordinating between the local hospital and our base," he reasoned. "We work in a team."

"It's not every District Hospital that have the RFDS next door and can benefit from their resources," she admitted. "I have been meaning to ask you, since you're in charge of the base, RFDS don't usually run hospitals. I thought there would be someone to take over Frank's position."

Geoff shrugged. "As long as we can have a full complement of nurses and junior doctor's in training on location and Doctor Bakersfield on stand-by if both Doctor Randall and I have to go elsewhere-" he trailed off and shrugged . "I don't see the point of taking in another contractor."

Alice laughed softly. "John Bakersfield, he's an old charmer but he doesn't do much. Henry Sinclair had a few words to say about him. Besides, there'll come a day in the near future when he will be forced to retire," she pointed out.

"What happens then I don't know," Geoff reasoned. "We might expand our service. We could use a pair of extra hands. Another doctor and perhaps a nurse."

"Right now I understand you need a pilot?" she stated innocently.

The doctor sighed and nodded. "Yes, my colleagues have all deserted me at the moment, one way or the other," he mused darkly.

Alice gently patted his back. "I'm sure they'll get back. As for your pilot, he would probably like some peace and quiet. I swear the whole village has been to see him and then some. He's a very popular guy. We've had to tell many of them to leave and let him rest."

Geoff raised his eyebrows. "Tell that to George Baxter," he replied. "I'm weary of that man. I fear he might be up to something."

"Shall we set our troubles aside and do the rounds?" Alice asked jovially.

"A wonderful suggestion, sister," he said as they began to walk toward the ward. "Then maybe there is a chance of undisturbed sleep."

Alice smiled, the crow sparks around her eyes becoming visible as she did so. It was the only thing that gave away her age. "I sincerely hope this night will be less eventful than the last," she added.

OOOOOO

Zoe Buchanan got up late and lazily stretched. It had been a long time since she'd let herself sleep in. She felt renewed and eager to start the day. The weather was pleasant and the landscape beautiful outside the window. She suddenly got eager to get out and bring her camera. She hastily walked through the house and back into her room to retrieve the expensive gadget from her backpack but as she unpacked it she hesitated. The camera had been a present from her mother and it brought back unpleasant memories for her, memories that she didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Zoe forced herself to look away from the shining gadget and let out a shaky breath as she left the room and the camera behind. She quickly made breakfast and smiled at the handwritten note Chris had left her on the kitchen table. 'Be back as soon as I can tomorrow. Look after the house for me and have DJ give me a call if you need to talk. There's food in the refrigerator and money in the cookie jar if you feel like going to Vic and Nancy. Don't stay up all night. See you soon.'

The young woman broke into a grin and then gave the letter a mock salute. "When is she going to stop worrying and realize that I'm capable of taking care of myself?" she mumbled.

She had to admit that she'd been surprised when Chris had agreed that she could manage alone for one night while she and Kate was out at the Warara Station. Then she'd come to enjoy the thought of being able to show Chris how exemplary she could be. The doctor never had time to tidy the house and that's why Zoe had decided to start doing just that and surprise her.

After a steady breakfast she rummaged through the LP's until she found a familiar track and put it on the player. She fiddled with the volume and broke into a grin as she cranked up the sound to, as Jack would say, intolerable levels. Swift and effective she mopped the floors, dusted the carpets and did the dishes. Pleased with herself and her work she moved on to dust off the shelves and sideboards. She accidentally knocked over a vase and caused a domino effect in one of the bookshelves and sighed in exasperation as one of the larger albums that Chris kept there fell to the floor.

Zoe went to pick it up but as she was about to put it back she hesitated as curiosity got the better of her. She took it with her to the sofa and sat down to open it. Chris was smiling broadly at her from the first picture, she looked so happy. Next to her stood a tall and dark-haired handsome man with his arm draped around her shoulders. It was with an ounce of jealousy that Zoe came to wonder who he was. The man appeared on several of the photos in the album but not once was his name given. Then came a picture of a tall man in a pilot's uniform with a mischievous look in his eyes and at his feet sat a large dog. Again there was no name, no nothing, causing Zoe to frown before remembering Violet Carnegie's words from the day before. 'You weren't here then but the Royal Flying Doctor Station has had its share of personal tragedies,' she had said.

'Who were these people and what had happened to them?' Zoe mused curiously and then broke into a smile as she turned the page to see a picture taken of Chris, Emma and Kate dressed up in costumes for a parade of some kind. All three of them were smiling happily into the camera. Then there was a promotion picture taken of DJ, Sam, Geoff, Kate and Chris on a charity event for the RFDS. Again all of them were laughing. DJ posed as a patient while Sam and Geoff carried the stretcher with Kate standing next to it holding a stethoscope and Chris a soft Koala bear with googles. Zoe found herself shaking her head with a smile on her lips as she got up from the sofa and gently returned the album to its given place on the shelf.

Feeling pleased with her work she threw the swab in the broom closet, washed her hands and made to turn off the music. As she reached down to put the stereo off a small envelope caught her interest. She frowned wondering why she hadn't seen it before and shrugged as she reasoned it must have fallen from the stash of newspapers and magazines on the bureau.

Zoe wasn't to pry but as she scooped it up a small part of a picture became visible and she suddenly felt her blood run cold as she recognized the man from an old picture her mother had kept. Angered and disappointed she reached into the envelope to retrieve the picture and the following letter. Her mood darkened for every word she read.

OOOOOO

"It's going to be so wonderful to get back home," Kate said gratefully as she let out a sigh of relief slipping into the driver's seat of the car.

Chris smiled at the young children who stood waving happily under a shelter. "I never thought it would end," she admitted.

"And now for the best part," Kate said sarcastically as she pulled into the first gear. "Our journey back to Crossing."

Chris moaned as she let her head fall back against the head rest. "I miss the Nomad," she said miserably.

"I miss Sam," Kate said and then chuckled. "That flying cowboy."

"He'll be fine but he won't be able to fly for a while and I'd go crazy using the car for a month or two," Chris returned seriously.

"We have to get someone soon," Kate mused. "Can't we have Debbie O'Brien? She is a good pilot."

Chris made a face. "She's a woman," she replied ironically.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kate asked in annoyance.

"I don't know but Sam's got problems with Baxter and that's because he's too young for George's liking so add the part of being female and there will be trouble," Chris said ironically. "Knowing him he is going to claim women can't do the hard work of a RFDS pilot."

Kate snorted. "Maybe we can get our flying postman to take the Nomad out for a spin?" She suggested.

Chris laughed. "Old Frankie boy doesn't know what to do with an aircraft with two engines and he's probably going to complain about the working hours."

"Fine, I give up," Kate replied with shrug of her shoulders.

Chris reached forward to open the window to get some fresh air, perspiration already prickling her skin. "How long till we reach home?"

Kate tilted her head smugly. "Only eight hours."

OOOOOO

George Baxter looked up from the file he'd been studying intently for the last ten minutes and smirked. Captain Sam Patterson was a good pilot, he'd learned that over the last couple of months but the man was young and unafraid to voice what was on his mind when he felt the need to do so and that didn't sit well with George. He wasn't as obnoxious as the former regular RFDS pilot though.

Sam Patterson had returned to his roots and seemed happy about it but George wasn't pleased at all. He got almost no information about the RFDS base nowadays and the doctors were weary of him. He needed to get someone in there, someone he could trust. It would be good for his political ambitions.

There had been a time when he'd enjoyed Sr. Kate Wellings company and she'd told him bits and pieces about the regular day work carried out over at the base but she no longer sought his company. Doctor Frank Turner had long since retired from the hospital but even when he was in charge of the district hospital he wasn't much of a gossiper when it came to the RFDS.

He'd tried to do his lover a favor by getting her son to temporary take over the job as a radio operator, thinking he might get information that way. Information that he could use for his own purpose and interests but that plan had backfired as the man had been unable to carry out the job. He had had no choice but to let the annoying Greek return to his duties.

George liked to meddle in other people's affairs, to show off and give the impression that he ran the community but after the last fiasco with Barry at the radio he was more cautious before he took action. Fortunately, as a local politician and a large contributor to the service, his word still carried some weight to the committee of the RFDS and he intended to use that to his advantage. He needed Sam Patterson out from the local RFDS base before they granted him his permanency and replace him by a seasoned pilot that had no qualms about reporting to him about the daily work done by the service. Come to think about it he needed to replace Standish at the first opportunity as well.

There was a knock on his office door and he curiously leaned back in his chair as he hollered that it was open.

Sgt. Jack Carruthers popped his head in. "Good day George. You wanted to see me?" he said.

The politician nodded. "Yes, I want you to drive out to my _lovely_ neighbor and tell him to get his hands off my sheep," he said sourly.

"Come on now George," Jack complained. "I've got better things to do than to get into your quarrels."

"What are the police for if not to clear up the thefts around here?" he asked sarcastically.

"What are you on about George? The Jensen's are good people. Why would they be interested in stealing from you?"

"Because they've lost a lot of their herd lately due to the heat and I have a feeling they're replacing them by taking some of mine," he returned suspiciously.

"Well if they are that's probably because you fenced in the water next to their property where they usually let their sheep drink," he said dryly. "But all right. I'll drive out there and have a word with them."

"Good, Jack," George said smugly. "I knew I could trust you. When you see the-"

"I'm not your errand boy, George," Jack interrupted unamused as he turned to leave.

The policeman walked over to his car in dismay. He was weary of Baxter, always looking over his shoulder not knowing what the politician decided to throw at him. The worst thing was that George had connections in high places that could complicate things if he wasn't careful. Jack hated to be played as a marionette or to hear that a matter would be discussed directly with his superiors in Broken Hill.

The poor Jensen family did their best to try and survive out there. They didn't need Baxter to accuse them of stealing, they had enough on their plate as it was. The same thing with Anne Wilson who refused to leave her old and run down farm to the west of George's vast property. Rumors had it that George went up there from time to time offering her a disgracing amount of money for it.

It was with a sinking feeling he suddenly remembered DJ's words and briefly wondered if there was any truth to the statement. That George would use his contacts within the committee to put pressure on the RFDS and try to get one of his pilot friends employed in Crossing. The more he thought about it the more likely it seemed to him now. He hoped Sam would be able to get back on his feet soon and retake his position before George butted in. At least if Sam was back at work and continued to perform his duties flawlessly there would be nothing Baxter could possibly do to stop him from becoming a permanent pilot for the RFDS.

Jack shook his head as he pulled the car into first gear. He wouldn't be surprised if George would try and remove him too if he got injured and unable to do his job. He had no illusions that George wouldn't jump at the chance to get a more lenient officer at the little town office. Fortunately so far you couldn't buy the police.

OOOOOO

To be continued

 _/Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter ;)_


	5. Independent

**Chapter Five – Independent**

Zoe was angry and disappointed as she strolled down the worn dirt road to the stables about a mile outside the town. She had no planned destination when she started walking, only an urge to clear her mind, but as she caught sight of Emma Plimpton sitting alone on a hay bale next to the large pasture she steered toward the mechanic as she looked just as lonely as Zoe felt.

Emma glanced up with a frown as she heard footsteps from behind and broke into a faint smile as she recognized the young woman. "Hi, Zoe," she said.

"Hi," she returned. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Emma chuckled without mirth. "No, the hay bale is large enough for both of us," she replied.

Zoe accepted the answer and gracefully sat down next to her. "Do you come here often?" she asked quizzically.

"Not really," Emma admitted. "I ended up here yesterday when I went for a walk. I was having a long and heady monologue which caught Possum's interest."

Zoe frowned and followed her gaze to a large white horse who stood nearby. "Would that be the one?" she guessed.

Emma nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, he's Sam's horse."

A comfortable silence settled over the pair as they gazed at the open landscape before them.

"This would be a beautiful picture, mum would have been thrilled," Zoe finally said.

Emma turned to her in surprise but said nothing.

"She was always terrific in spotting the beauty in nature," Zoe explained with a vain smile. "I'll never be as good as she was."

Emma gently placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder in consolation, not sure what else to do.

Feeling she'd shared enough of her raw emotions Zoe suddenly changed the subject. "What are you doing out here alone?" she asked in her usual straight forward manner. "Except studying Sam's horse?"

For a fleeting moment Emma looked unsure of what to answer. She turned slightly so that she could look directly at Zoe and studied her for a moment as if to decide how much to tell her.

"I'm trying to sort out my feelings that's all," she let on cryptically.

"For Sam." Zoe stated

"It's complicated," Emma returned.

"Why?" Zoe pushed, unable to understand her reasoning. "You're perfect for one another. You always hang out."

"I-" Emma began and then sighed in frustration as she reached up to scratch her forehead. "I'm not used to be dependent on anyone. I don't want to be."

"Why would you be dependent on Sam?" Zoe asked, still not understanding Emma's train of thought. "You run your garage with your uncle and Sam is flying for the RFDS."

"Well, I don't know how long I'm staying and Sam's not permanent as their pilot," Emma reasoned.

"Don't you like Cooper's Crossing?" Zoe wondered aloud.

"Of course I do," the mechanic said with finality.

"Don't you like Sam then?" Zoe pushed.

"I like Sam," Emma returned without hesitation. "It's just that he loves me. Love is a pretty strong word for me, Zoe," she admitted.

"If Sam would leave Cooper's Crossing would you be happier then?" she asked casually.

For a moment Emma looked at her in disbelief. "No, of course not. How could you ask such a thing?"

"Then you love him too, don't you?" Zoe suggested with a wry smirk. "I used to hang around my parent's every day, we disagreed occasionally but mostly our days were wonderful. I miss them terribly but I can't have them back."

Emma glanced up at her as she got up.

"You're lucky. Sam is not dead, he's still around. He could chose almost anyone around here but he wants you," Zoe said seriously, eliciting a soft and dazzling smile from the blonde mechanic.

"Thanks," Emma mused appreciatively. "Is counselor something you strive to become?"

A bitter and sad look fleetingly crossed the young woman's face. "No, I'm not sure I could handle hearing everyone's problems. I have enough of my own," she mumbled.

"If you want someone to listen I'm here," Emma suggested kindly.

"Thanks Emma but no thanks. You've helped me more than you can imagine just by being around." With that said the orphaned young woman turned to walk away.

OOOOOO

Geoff Standish sighed in frustration as he left the junior doctor alone in the examination room. He had meant well but the young woman he had treated was a victim of a light traffic accident just outside the Crossing, not someone you impress and ask out on a date.

Walking briskly around the corner he almost bumped into one of Chris' patients, a woman Zoe had taken an instant liking to. "My apologies Mrs. Johnston," he said sheepishly.

Hanna, a seventy-one year old woman with an ever present half-smile, let out a shaky breath. "You know Doctor Standish, it's not easy with all these exercises that that young and stern therapist gave me in Broken Hill," she said. "But I am getting there. The thought of getting out of this place is pushing me."

"I thought you liked it here?" he teased gently. "Zoe is coming over quite regularly."

"Yes, she's quite something. Young and bright. Such a tragedy for her to suffer, with her parents passing away and all," Hanna said with shake of her head, then she brightened again and leaned in as if to whisper something in his ear. "Just between the two of us. I think she was just what Chris needed. She's looked so lonely ever since Doctor Callaghan left."

Geoff couldn't do anything else but to silently agree. "Well, don't overdo it Hanna, let's-" he trailed off and glanced around and nodded at a nearby nurse to call on her attention. "I want Jenny to be here for you. We don't want any setbacks."

"Nonsense," Hanna complained lightly as the nurse came over.

"And don't let her fool you," he said amusedly to the young nurse.

In a brighter mood than before Geoff shook his head in amusement and headed toward the ward. As he passed the nurses' station he spotted Alice and nodded at her to come with him.

"I want to have a look at Sam," he said seriously. "I was hoping we could remove the respirator."

"I adjusted the pressure an hour ago and as per your request I've cut back on pain meds during the day."

Geoff nodded. "And how does he react to that?" he asked curiously, hoping the decision hadn't been too early to make.

The injury the pilot was being treated for was severe and the paradoxical pressure put over the lung by the broken ribs would cause excessive pain until it stabilized. However, he had been kept still in bed for almost two days and there had been no complications. If they weren't careful the respirator itself could cause more problems than the injury.

The older nurse appeared thoughtful for a moment before answering; "I think it hurts a little more than he cares to let on."

They shared a knowing look before walking into the cubicle.

It felt wrong to see the young pilot lie still, fast asleep, in a hospital bed. Even though Geoff knew what had transpired a part of him had expected to see his friend and colleague step through the door to the base earlier of the day like nothing had happened.

"Sam," he said in a commanding tone to get the man's attention. "Sam?"

Slowly he blinked tired eyes open.

"How are you doing mate?" Geoff asked kindly.

The pilot glared in his direction.

"Yes, I know you can't tell me. But I thought I would let you get rid of the respirator. How does that sound?"

A skeptical look crossed the Sam's face at first and then surprise before he slowly nodded in appreciation.

Geoff smiled. "Good. Now, I'll tell you everything along the way. You might feel like retching and your throat will be sore for some time but it will all pass. Are you with me so far?" he asked.

Sam nodded again.

OOOOOO

"Hurtle?" Violet's voice rang out softly. There was a certain clang to it. A tone of voice she normally used when she was out to get something.

Hurtle glanced up forebodingly from his work under the hood of a tractor and contemplated sneaking out the back but then thought better of it. Thanks to Vic he had managed to avoid her for two days. "Yes, Violet!" he hollered.

She made her way toward him, looking awfully smug.

His mood sank.

"There you are," she said with relief.

"Had you expected to find me somewhere else?" he asked with a frown.

"Well, no not really. Look, Hurtle. I've been thinking about the entrance," she began with a troubled look on her face. "It's so- well it needs a bit of work."

"Excuse me?" he asked, waiting for her to get to the point.

"It needs a bit of a paint job," she suggested.

Hurtle rolled his eyes. "I think its fine as it is," he said and began to walk back to the ongoing repair work he was doing.

"Fine?" she exclaimed as she followed him. "It lowers the overall impression of the town."

He turned around in annoyance to face her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks not to bump into him.

"The gate is open most of the day. You don't see it," he reasoned.

She huffed. "Look at it, the paint is falling off."

"If you don't have anything better to do Violet, why don't you paint it for me?" he suggested sourly.

"I see there is no point in talking to you. I better go and find Emma. Perhaps she will listen to reason," Violet returned as she stormed off.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	6. The Kangaroo

**Chapter Six – The Kangaroo**

"Sam?" Emma said in surprise as she stopped just outside the cubicle.

"Hi, Emma," he managed in a raspy voice.

"Now, remember what I said," Geoff cautioned from where he stood, next to the pilot's bedside, and pointed his index finger at Sam's chest. "No sudden moves, and you tell me or Alice immediately when the pain is too much."

"Yeah, yeah, doc," he said, like it was no big deal.

"I mean it," Geoff said sternly. "I want no setbacks. You- do you have any idea what you put me through?" he glanced over his shoulder toward Emma with a smile and beckoned her to come forward. "Me _and_ Emma?"

Sam looked away briefly and swallowed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I really am."

Emma felt sorry for him as she walk up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I know you are," she said softly.

Geoff chuckled. "Yeah, just don't do it again," he cautioned kindly and turned to leave.

Emma sat down in the visitor's chair next to his bedside and slipped her hand into his, mindful of the IV that trailed from the back of it.

"Look I-" he said, his voice scratchy.

"Wait," she said and got up to help him get some of the water the nurse had left for him.

Emma felt awkward as she gently put one hand behind his head and raised the glass to his lips with the other.

He tried to hide a wince but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to hurt-"

He forced a smile at her. "I'm fine Emma, stop apologizing."

She relaxed a bit and let him have another sip of the water before she took it away, put the bottle and glass back on the sideboard, and sat down next to him again.

Sam studied her. She looked sad, not at all like the jovial and comforting warm woman she used to be. "What is it?" he asked, his voice a little stronger.

She turned to look in the eye and when she did he saw a mixture of grief and anger displayed on her face.

"Over the last few days I have hated you and loved you all at the same time," she confessed, in a steady voice. "I was so angry at you when Geoff said you'd be fine."

Sam gently picked up her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You scared me, Sam. You really, really scared me," her voice suddenly quivered and she sighed.

"Hey," he said softly.

Emma blinked and reached up to gently dab her finger under her left eye to stop a tear from spilling on her cheek. "I'm not crying, I've got something in my eye," she said toughly.

He began to chuckle but stopped abruptly as pain shot through his side.

"Yeah that serves you right, don't laugh at a sensitive woman," she said lightly.

"You weren't crying," he croaked and smiled at her. It was a tight and weary smile but it did reach his eyes.

Emma took the hint. "You're tired Sam," she said.

"No", he protested.

"And stubborn too," she added with a twinkle in her eyes as she got out of the chair and gently placed the palm of her right hand on his forehead.

"Starting a new career as a nurse?" he teased lightly.

"I'm going to kill you someday for doing this to me," she said with a smirk.

"What's that?" he asked.

Emma broke into a grin as she ran a hand through his hair and then leaned in to kiss him. "Go to sleep, Sam," she said.

OOOOOO

Sgt. Jack Carruthers sighed as he pulled up his car outside the small police office in Cooper's Crossing. Glancing out the rear-mirror he saw George cross the street from the small bank office.

Baxter walked up to the car and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?" he asked.

A faint but cunning smile crept over the sergeant's lips as he got out of the vehicle. "Depending on your point of view you're either in luck or-"

"Stop talking in riddles, Jack. Get to the point," George interrupted in annoyance.

The policeman frowned and glanced over his shoulder to the bank office Baxter had just emerged from. "Weren't you already bidding on Jensen's Property?" he asked curiously.

George followed his gaze and made a face. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, not the least amused.

"They are packing their belongings, George," Jack said in a cold voice. "You don' have to worry about any thefts from them in the future."

The businessman and politician raised a curious eyebrow at the news. "When I offered them a bid the other day they told me it wasn't for sale," he mused in irritation.

"It probably was for the right price, George," Jack countered and began to walk away. "You'll have to excuse me. I have other matters to attend to."

OOOOOO

Kate glanced distractedly out the side window of the car and suddenly tensed. "Stop!" she shouted suddenly breaking the monotone silence that had settled over the car and it's two occupants for the last hour. "Chris, stop!" she ordered as she saw a little frightened kangaroo cub jumping along the side of the road not too far ahead of the car.

The doctor jumped in her seat at the command and straightened behind the wheel, worriedly glancing out in the darkness, trying to spot something. "What's the matter?" she shouted back with a frown.

"Kangaroo!" Kate explained at the same time as Chris spotted the little one.

Chris slammed on the brakes and avoided the baby kangaroo with inches only. She sighed as she saw the animal jump into the beams of the car's headlights.

The doctor and nurse shared a look. Then Kate glanced around worriedly. "Where is mommy?" she asked.

Chris reached for a flashlight and quickly got out of the car. "I'll see if it's injured," she explained.

"Yeah, well, don't go too far from the car," Kate hollered as the doctor went closer to the little kangaroo cub.

"Kate," Chris hollered sadly.

"No," the nurse whispered as she too got out of the car at the stricken voice, thinking they'd accidentally hit it. As she neared her colleague she was sitting next to the exhausted Kangaroo and gently patted its back.

Kate didn't understand, the animal had been jumping around like crazy as they'd approached in the car.

Chris looked at her seriously and then pointed the flashlight away from them and out in the bush.

Kate's eyes followed the beam of the flashlight and gasped. "Mommy," she said sadly.

"That's why it jumped around so distressed," Chris explained darkly. "Mommy's been killed, probably by a truck."

"But this little thing," Kate protested. "It can't survive out here on itself, all alone."

Chris looked at the nurse, her eyes begging her. "No, Kate," she said. "We can't take it with us."

"Come on now doctor, you have a patient. Let's get it into the car," she suggested softly.

"I'm not a veterinarian, Kate," Chris protested as she moved over to help.

"No, but I know our ambulating outback veterinarian is in Windoona. Let's have DJ give him a call and he can be in Cooper's Crossing tomorrow," Kate suggested.

"Softie," Chris said with a smile as they gently placed the little distressed Kangaroo in the back of the car.

OOOOOO

Hurtle sighed tiredly as he gingerly sat down in front of the counter at the Majestic.

"Have you been working Hurtle?" Vic teased as he reached for a glass to tap a pint.

He made a face. "Very funny, Vic."

"Hurtle!" Violet's voice suddenly rang out from behind him.

"Here we go again," he mumbled dejectedly as he took the glass from Vic and raised it to his lips.

"Have you talked to Emma?" Violet asked in straight forward manner.

Hurtle frowned as he put down his pint. "I thought you said you were going to have a chat with her?" he said.

"I can't find her anywhere," she let on.

"Lucky her," the garage owner mouthed to Vic.

"What is this all about Violet?" Vic asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you must know," she began reluctantly. "I was going to make sure that it really-"

"Cut to the chase Violet, don't keep us waiting," Vic said.

"Marge Jepson who runs the shop over at Windoona suggested that'd we'd all take part in a competition to raise money for the RFDS," she said. "They are worried that since the RFDS are short of funds at the moment their service will be limited in the future-"

"Come on Violet, really?" Vic said. "Marge knows that the RFDS isn't political in its approach to settlers, villagers, farmers and small towns across the country. The doc's will fly with or without money."

"In an ideal world, Vic," she returned carefully. "If we do not continue to raise the money required for at least the basic operations the head office will be forced to cut down on the bases. A small one such as ours will be deemed too pricy to run in the end."

"You've been listening too much to politicians," Hurtle muttered.

"Anyway we've kept our ears and eyes open and finally it seems there is a perfect opportunity coming up for a fundraiser," she explained lightly, her mood brightening.

Vic rolled his eyes as he poured himself a beer.

"Well, that's wonderful news, Violet," Nancy said as she walked up to them, coming from the kitchen, having overheard the last of the statement. "What is it all about?"

"Wait a minute," Hurtle interrupted. "What's that got to do with my façade?"

"We are going to have the event along our main street, well, parts of it anyway," she explained. "I'm sure you've already heard about the great bicycle raise across the inland? It's called the most devious and hard race ever to have taken place in our country. They've managed to gather the elite to bicycle the outback and people are walking, taking the bus, driving their own car or bicycle out of the cities to see parts of it live."

"Sounds like the RFDS will have their work cut out for them," Hurtle mumbled.

"It is a kind of a charity race and for every stop the hosting city, small town or even village, is free to choose which organization they will donate the money too. I'm of course talking about the money made from entrances, selling of cookies, beer, souvenirs and such while the event is in town," she explained.

"I can't give away the beer," Vic protested.

"No but you could chose to donate some of the profit," she suggested with a smirk. "Anyway, there is trouble with the fourth leg of the competition. It has been so dry up north and the smallest spark will set the trees on fire. According to Marge the management organization of the race fear for the safety of the contestants and the public in the heat as there aren't enough volunteers to help out. The closest town, Windoona, in this case, is at least one hour away and they don't have the facilities-"

"Hang on a second. I might not be the brightest around but you said that the town at the end of each leg would choose which organization that would receive the money that the race generated," Hurtle reasoned. "Since Windoona is an hour away-"

"Minobry," Violet informed. "The final destination of the fourth leg is set to be Minobry."

Vic huffed. "That's only a few sheds in the middle of nowhere," he said.

Violet nodded. "Which is why, as Marge brought this to my attention, we're trying to get it here instead," she added. "It would benefit both the RFDS and the people of Windoona."

Vic and Nance shared a hopeful look. The race was drawing a lot of people to the places it visited across the country. Their income of sold beers would increase greatly, even though they would have to give away some of the profit.

"That sounds very promising, Violet," Nancy said jovially.

"It hasn't been decided yet if it comes to Cooper's Crossing instead but if it does I don't want the visitors or viewers for that matter to see a dilapidated garage façade. It gives the wrong picture of our town to the world," she finished.

"It is a scruffy old outback town, Violet. On the contrary to your belief it will only serve to make people more willing to give money," Hurtle reasoned. "Seeing how tough our conditions are."

Violet huffed and turned to leave.

Hurtle leaned forward over the counter toward Vic. "Wasn't it Marge Jepson who bragged about Windoona a while ago? That the small town was better than Cooper's Crossing?" he asked curiously.

Vic nodded. "She's been going on about it for months. I'll tell you what. I think Windoona lost against Minobry and now as the dry period has been extremely hot and harsh so far this year the management figured they need the doc's on standby or something," he let on.

"No, that's not what Violet said, Vic," Nancy said. "She said it wasn't decided yet whether or not the route was going to be changed."

"It's going to be changed, you just wait and see," Vic assured her. "We better fill up our stocks."

"Minobry," Hurtle mused and involuntarily shuddered. "From where?"

Vic nodded upwards. "North and inland from here but like Violet said with the weather being so dry it's nothing but wasteland over there. The fire brigade has been trying to contain a ravaging bush fire for days but last I heard it was still not under control," he explained.

Hurtle gave a low whistle. "I wouldn't want to bicycle over there," he mused.

"You wouldn't want to bicycle anywhere," Vic drawled.

OOOOOO

Chris Randall was bushed as she staggered into the dark house and put her medical bag just inside the entrance door. She ran a hand through her curly hair and sighed.

Then suddenly there was a sound of padding feet and the light came on in the hallway.

Chris blinked at the morosely looking young woman before her and wondered why she looked so disappointed and angry.

There was no greeting, not even a 'hi'. Instead she glared at the doctor accusingly while she crossed her hands over her chest. "How long have you known?" she finally demanded, not at all pleased.

Chris frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked perplexed.

"Don't give me that," Zoe replied bitterly. "I thought I could trust you."

"Zoe, I don't understand," Chris said softly yet the frustration seeped through in her voice.

"I found the letter from Tony," she said simply. "When did you first contact him? He's not my father. My father died along with my mother a month ago."

Chris studied the young woman before her, weighing her words carefully before replying. "At the time I thought you would be pleased," she admitted.

"Why would I be?" she asked in a raised voice. "You know I'm not pleased that he's coming here. I thought it was you and me now. But you don't want me here do you?"

Chris took a deep breath. This was not the conversation she'd hoped for at ten o'clock in the evening. "It's not that simple," she managed diplomatically.

Zoe fixed her with a glare but said nothing, instead she just turned on her heels and stormed off.

Chris buried her face in the palms of her hands and sighed wearily as she stood alone just inside the door. "I just wanted what was best for you," she whispered.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	7. The Care of Others

**Chapter Seven – The Care of Others**

It was early morning when Kate Wellings pulled up next to a large fenced field and waved at a woman clad in riding wear as she got out of the car. She then went around to the back and opened the trunk to reveal a hay bale. "For King's Drover!" Kate hollered as the woman neared with a horse in tow.

"You didn't have to, Kate," she said. "I'd be glad to see to 'Kingie' for a while. I'm sure a lot of people around the stable would. How's Sam by the way?"

"I'm standing in for Emma actually. As for Sam, it's a little early yet but he's on the mend. However, there will be quite some time before he can do things like this," she answered and showed the bale out of the trunk.

"I'm glad it all turned out well. Sam's a good guy," the rider said and nodded at the horse. "Look, I'll take this prowler out for a ride. If I don't see you when I get back. Tell Sam I said hi and take care Kate."

"I will," the nurse replied as she fought with the hay and stumbled over with it into the fenced area. "Kingie!" she hollered softly. "Come on boy! I've brought you some breakfast!"

She shielded her eyes with her hand against the sun and glanced around the immediate area for the large white horse. She strained her eyes to see a relatively long distance and finally saw the animal galloping towards her from the Far East corner of the pasture.

"Hey!" she hollered in delight. "Good boy!"

Sam's horse decelerated smoothly as he neared and then glided up next to her and the hay. "Hi, Kingie," she said as she patted him on the neck and then moved on to scratch him behind the ear. "You'll have to make due with me for a while. I hope that's okay."

"I never realized your horse was that big," Geoff said as he came jogging up to her.

Kate laughed softly. "This is not Toby. This is 'Kingie', short for King's Drover. It's Sam's horse," she explained. "Someone's got to feed him while Sam's recuperating."

Geoff nodded as he eyed the animal skeptically. "Couldn't he have gotten a smaller model?" he asked with a frown.

"It's a horse, not a car, city boy," she returned teasingly with a shake of her head.

Geoff smirked as he put his hands in his trouser pockets and rocketed on his heels. "You probably won't believe this but I did try to go horse-riding once," he admitted as he let his eyes roam the wilderness.

Kate turned toward him in surprise where she stood next to the white horse. Then she chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

"There was this summer camp and my mother thought I could do with a change in scenery," he explained casually. "I must have been around twelve. Anyway, there was this pony. A black evil looking little thing whose only interest in the world was to eat."

Kate laughed out loud.

"Some of the girls eagerly jumped up on the fur ball while most of the guys stood back. Actually there was one guy, a real bully, who began to taunt me and the others and said we didn't dare," Geoff explained bitterly as he thought back upon the event. "I tried not to care about what he said but he went on and on about it and at the end of the week I'd had enough of his gloating."

"Weren't there leaders in the camp?" Kate asked curiously.

Geoff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He never really bullied anyone in front of them. Anyway, they got the horse saddled and ready to go. Some of the girls made it look so easy. They did a couple of rounds and laughed happily afterwards. So I decided to give it a go. I climbed up and locked my knees in the saddle and then the thing went crazy and took off with me. It wasn't like he took me on a stroll. No, no, he ran off, jumping around, stomping his hoofs, kicked with his legs-" Geoff trailed off in exasperation and threw out his hands while shrugging his shoulders. "I hit the dirt."

Kate bit her lower lip, having a hard time to contain a laugh. "And you never tried again?" She asked with a smile.

"No way. The pony clearly showed what he thought of me the first time. He could have killed me," the doctor reasoned.

"So you locked your knees and then you probably kicked his sides with your heels?" Kate guessed. "To a horse that means go. And if you push a little harder it means run and he did. He thought you asked for it."

"So," Geoff began smugly, completely ignoring her statement. "Scuttlebutt's around here is that we're moving on to take on animal treatment."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't you worry, doctor. The poor little kangaroo will get help from a real professional."

Geoff frowned.

"The veterinarian," Kate explained.

OOOOOO

DJ glanced around the corner, satisfied that the coast was clear he crossed the main street, crisscrossed a few blocks and ended up at the old stable building in the outskirt of the little town. He grinned as he spotted the little kangaroo in a secluded corner with Doctor Randall gently patting it.

"A preferred patient?" he joked brightly as he walked up to her.

Chris looked up and raised an impeccable eyebrow while her lips quirked upwards. "He can't say where the pain is DJ. I don't know whether that's a blessing or not," she said softly, seemingly concerned for the baby animal.

At that DJ sobered up and gently knelt beside her and carefully reached out with his hand to touch the little kangaroo. "Poor kid, no one deserves to be without a mommy," he mumbled.

"No," Chris said thoughtfully as she remembered the unavoidable argument that had followed her homecoming. Zoe had not been pleased to learn that she'd had contact with her biological father and that she'd not said anything about it until later.

The animal squealed in delight at the light touch, causing both Chris and DJ to smile as they shared a look.

"Have you seen the veterinarian?" Chris asked curiously.

"That's why I am here," DJ said. "I talked to him via the radio. He's been delayed. Apparently one of George Baxter's sheep needed him urgently."

The doctor sighed. "Typical," she mused.

"He doesn't look so bad to me," DJ reasoned as he beamed at the animal and stroked its fur.

"He's dehydrated at least. And I think he's having a bit of a problem with his foot. That's why he's not moving around so much," she explained.

"Can't you fix it?" DJ asked curiously. "I mean you're a doctor."

"It's not that easy DJ," she admonished softly.

The animal squealed and DJ moved protectively close to it and gently tried to comfort it. "You little beauty, come here. Daddy's going to look after you."

Chris laughed and shook her head at the young and somewhat naïve Greek. He meant well but sometimes he used the wrong approach to things.

"It needs to rest, DJ," she explained. "Besides, you're supposed to be working."

"I won't be long," he reassured her softly, a big grin on his face, as the kangaroo seemed to relax in his arms.

She couldn't help but to melt at the look of the two. "Okay, DJ."

OOOOOO

George Baxter gently eased down his small aircraft on the private runway and frowned at the activity he'd seen from above at the sheep stable. He radioed in his arrival, grabbed his bag and the folder he'd acquired from the bank office moments before heading out to the airfield and headed for the awaiting car at the end of the runway.

One of his ranch hands lazily leaned his head out through the open driver's window.

"Charlie, what's going on?" George asked, not liking to be kept out of the loop of things.

"There was an accident with one of the sheep," he let on. "Nick got hold of the veterinarian directly after it happened. It turned out he was in the neighborhood, passing us by on his way to Cooper's Crossing and a baby Kangaroo."

George glanced at the older and shaggy man I dismay. "Kangaroo?" he questioned. "I wasn't aware any kind of circus had arrived in town."

Charlie chuckled. "No, no, it's the docs. They brought one home with them from the clinic. Apparently the mother had been killed in a collision with a road truck."

Baxter huffed in annoyance. "So that's what they're doing with the little money they've got left?" he replied sarcastically. "Taking care of animals instead of humans?"

The ranch hand shrugged. "Quite okay with me for them to do both," he let on casually as he drove back toward the farm. "Anyway, I just had a word with the veterinarian before I left to pick you up. "He was positive the sheep will recover."

"I really hope so," George mused. "His bills aren't a pleasure to attest."

OOOOOO

Hanna glanced up as she heard footsteps and frowned as she saw Zoe walk into the cubicle, the soft and usual smile wasn't present; instead she looked troubled and sad.

"What is it love?" Hanna asked kindly as she patted the bedside, motioning for the young woman to sit next to her.

"I'm disappointed, that's all," Zoe let on as she sat down.

Hanna placed her hand on Zoe's shoulder.

Zoe began to twiddle her thumbs absentmindedly and fixed her eyes on a spot on the faraway wall. "It's no big deal really," she assured the bedridden older woman.

"Then why the sad face?" Hanna asked kindly. "It's not like you."

"I thought I could trust someone but obviously I was wrong," she let on cryptically.

"I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding," Hanna reasoned softly.

"It's complicated," she began and caught herself as she realized that she was giving Hanna the same speech as Emma had been giving her the day before.

"All the more reason to talk about then," Hanna replied.

Zoe nodded dejectedly. "Yesterday, when I tidied the house an envelope fell down from the bureau. I was about to pick it up when a picture fell out-"

"So you snooped?" Hanna asked as she narrowed her eyes in disapproval.

"I didn't mean to," Zoe said defensively. "The picture was of Tony. My biological father. Chris has had contact with him behind my back!"

"I see and that's why you're upset," Hanna mused. "Don't you worry, love. It's standard procedure to check for any relatives when tragedies happen. I should know. I've worked with those types of requests for a larger part of my life."

"But he's never wanted to be my father," she protested. "I haven't had any need for him before and I certainly haven't developed one now."

"Did you read the letter?" Hanna returned simply.

Zoe hesitated. "Yes. He sent his condolences and regretted he hadn't found out sooner. Apparently he was away on some fieldwork at the moment."

"Wasn't that exactly what Chris told you?" she asked curiously, not quite sure what had made Zoe so upset. He was to come here wasn't he?

Zoe shrugged. "Why would he be interested in doing that?" she asked dourly.

"Because you're his daughter," the older woman reasoned softly.

"But I want to stay here with Chris," she blurted. "I don't need him here. He's a stranger to me."

"And now you feel disappointed and lonely. You're sulking because she's done the right thing and found your father. You feel like you're unwanted here," Hanna guessed. "Have you even considered that perhaps your father is as nervous about seeing you as you are about seeing him? Or that Chris only wants what's best for you?"

"I wish she'd told me the moment she'd found him," Zoe mumbled dejectedly.

"Maybe she didn't know how to tell you and was waiting for the right moment?" Hanna suggested. "She did tell you. It's not the end of the world, Zoe. Why don't you wait and see what happens? Give both Doctor Randall and your father a chance."

The young woman sighed.

"Come on, brighten up and bring me the chess over there," Hanna demanded with a smile. "Let's see how good a strategist you really are today."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	8. Relations

**Chapter Eight - Relations**

Violet Carnegie walked into the hospital in a cheerful mood. She nodded at an older female patient and walked up to Kate who was standing behind the counter of the nurses' station. "Oh, Kate," she said brightly. "I didn't know you were on duty at the hospital."

Kate smiled. "No rest for the weary, Violet," she said softly.

"But you and Chris where away on that clinic for two days," she argued in disapproval. "Surely there must be someone else to lend a hand at the hospital? I mean you're a flying nurse."

"We are a bit shorthanded at the moment and, well, there's not much flying for me at the moment," Kate let on as she closed the folder she was studying when Violet came to stand behind her.

"Speaking of flying," Violet said warmly. "I was coming over to see Sam. Is he better today?"

"He was taken off the respirator yesterday so he's a bit more talkative," Kate answered jovially.

"That's wonderful news, Kate," Violet boomed. "The house is so silent without him. I love to have him around. I wish I'd thought to offer him the spare room much sooner. It's so nice having someone to cook for, someone to talk to. Someone who cares."

"We all care about you, Violet," Kate said curiously.

The older woman harrumphed. "I've been trying to get Hurtle Morrison to do something about that horrible façade of his for days but nothing happens. And I've been trying to get Vic Buckley to be of some use over at the base before his rush hours at the bar. You know how it looks, the lawn need a bit of tidying up and so on. They don't care at all."

Kate bit her lower lip to try and keep a straight and neutral face at Violet's tirade and could easily imagine Vic and Hurtle's complaining. "I'm sure something can be done about it but maybe it can wait for a while?" she suggested.

"Oh, I guess you're right, Kate," she said kindly. "Always the voice of reason around here. But it can't wait for long. I still hope that bicycle race's fourth leg would end here you know and then it has to be nice and clean."

"Forgive me for sounding pessimistic Violet but wouldn't the management already have been in touch with you should it be relocated? The fourth leg will start two days from now and take three days to race, they will be standing on our doorstep in five days," Kate said.

"That's exactly why I've started to hand out things to do," she said brightly. "Cooper's Crossing will be in tiptop condition in less than five days."

Kate raised her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I shouldn't keep you, Kate," she continued and turned toward the ward. "I'll see you around later."

"Bye, Violet. I'll pop by the shop later for some groceries," Kate said softly. "And probably receive a list with things to arrange," she added under her breath.

OOOOOO

George sighed as he got into the large house, poured himself a brandy and sat down in his study room. Thoughtful yet with a cunning sly smile tugging at the corner of his lips he opened the folder that contained everything he needed to know about the neighboring Jensen Property. Now it was just a matter of acquiring it gracefully. The Jensen's might have thought that going to a different broker would dissuade George but it only triggered him more, he loved a challenge. The smaller property would be his in a matter of days, of that he was certain.

OOOOOO

Violet tiptoed as she neared the cubicle and cast a hasty glance through the large window.

The pilot was placed in the cubicle that lay next to the beginning of the ward and the curtain had been pulled to one side. She smiled at him, he looked even younger when he slept. She didn't like him surrounded by hospital equipment, attached to drip and a nasal canula but it was better than seeing him hooked up to that horrible green respirator. She nodded to herself and rounded the corner to walk into his room.

"Hello, Sam," she greeted jovially.

He slowly awakened from his dosing and tiredly focused his attention on her. "Hi, Violet," he rasped wearily.

"You are looking much better today," she said happily. "I'm so glad to see they've removed that thing down your throat. It must have been awful to have."

He nodded as she gently moved up to him and tucked the blanket closer around him.

"There," she said trying to keep the concern out of her voice.

Violet gently reached up to put the back of her hand on his forehead. "You're a little warm," she stated.

"I'm fine, Mrs. C," he assured her kindly with a ghost of a smile. However, it didn't reach his eyes and therefore did nothing to comfort her.

She said nothing but by the look on her face it was clear she didn't believe him. "I've brought you some home baked cookies. Your favorites actually," she informed him smugly as she reached down in her bag to retrieve a jar filled with creamy chocolate-coated cookies.

"Mrs. C," he said happily. "You really didn't have to."

"Just to see the look on your face is worth it, Sam," she returned cheerfully and then turned serious again as she studied his bare upper chest and the left arm that was tightly secured to it with a strap. "Shouldn't the blanket cover your chest as well? Are you sure you're not cold?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"Well, I brought you some clothes and your gown," she added as she put down a bag on the visitor's chair behind her.

"That'll be great," he said as he gingerly shifted into a more upright position.

Violet was instantly next to him. "Here, let me help you," she suggested kindly.

He made a face and then firmly shook his head. "I've got to make it on my own, Mrs. C," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Should I call on the nurse?" Violet asked worriedly. "Do you need anything?"

"No," he said with a smirk.

She resolutely walked behind him to fluff his pillow and then gently patted on it. "There, come and lie back now," she suggested kindly.

He did as she commanded with a sigh and looked at her miserably.

"You're a little pale, Sam. You need to get out. Do you know how long you have to stay here? Maybe I can take you home?" she suggested jovially.

The pilot sighed inwardly and let out a forced smile.

"Good day, Violet," Chris greeted as she walked into the cubicle.

"Oh. Hello Doctor Randall," she returned softly.

"Hi Sam, good to see you awake," the doctor said. "I've brought you some breathing exercises."

"Hello again, doc," he returned.

"Chris. I have to ask you-" Violet began seriously. "How long does he have to stay here? I mean it's horrible to lie in a hospital bed. I thought perhaps it would be better if I took him home."

Chris couldn't help but to see the unamused glance in her direction from the pilot. She smiled at him and amusedly turned her full attention to Mrs. Carnegie. "Well I am afraid he'll have to stay here for a while, Violet," she said seriously. "He needs to be under supervision from a doctor," she said seeing the curious frown on his face.

"But I can look after-" Violet began as she glanced from Sam to Chris.

"Thanks Violet," Sam began softly, not wanting to hurt the kind but fuzzing woman. "But I think it's better to do as the doc says. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, of course," Violet agreed in disappointment and turned to go. "I'll leave you to it. You take good care of him, Chris."

Sam sighed in frustration and grimaced at the discomfort it caused him.

"You're mean, Sam Patterson," Chris said with a smirk as Violet walked around the corner and out of sight.

"And you went along with it," he returned smoothly and then raised his right hand in a gesture of surrender. "I know she means well and I love her for it. I really do, but sometimes, it gets too much. The way she fuzzes over me-" he trailed off and reached up with his hand to gently rub his forehead.

Chris moved up to his bedside and placed a hand on his shoulder. She studied him closely for a moment and then broke into a friendly smile. "Like you said, she means well and she sees you as her surrogate son. Of course she's worried."

Sam raised his head to look at her, he was smiling to. "Yeah," he sighed. "I guess you're right. I am mean."

"Good," Chris returned jovially. "Now that that has been settled, let's talk about this again." She handed him a bunch of papers and nodded at them. "Those are respiratory exercises. I've been on the phone with one of the best physiotherapists in Broken Hill. And we've discussed your case in detail."

"Should I be worried?" he teased.

She looked at him unamused as she placed her hands on her hips but then her lips curled slightly upwards.

"She had wanted to see you in person but in the end settled for instructing me over the phone," Chris explained.

He gingerly moved into a straighter sitting position on the half-raised bed and Chris saw the effort he put into it. She pursed her lips into a thin line of displeasure at seeing her friend in pain.

"I just want you to read through everything and study the exercises for now but when I come back later we're to go through one at a time," she explained and then scrutinized him for a moment, seeing the faint lines of tension on his face. "And, Sam?"

He frowned at her.

"While you will be in some discomfort you're not supposed to be in pain," she said softly. "So you have to promise to tell me when you need pain relief."

"I'm sure I'll be all right," he said with a reassuring smirk.

"Sam," she said sternly.

"I promise," the pilot returned truthfully.

OOOOOO

Geoff walked through the door to the base and frowned the empty chair behind the radio. He then cast a glance in the direction of his colleague's office only to find Kate walk out of it.

"You're looking lost doctor," she teased softly. "Could I be of assistance?"

Geoff chuckled sarcastically. "Believe it or not but I do know where my office is situated Kate," he said with a smile. "Where's-"

"Here I am folks! The DJ is back in business!" the young Greek shouted jovially as he walked through the door.

"-DJ?" Geoff finished as he raised an impeccable eyebrow.

"He's been keeping tabs on a Kangaroo on his break," Kate filled in. "Chris and the veterinarian are over there as we speak."

"Good," Geoff said as he turned to walk toward his office.

Kate frowned as she followed suit.

He walked around his desk and put down his medical bag next to it. "Apparently George has got the wind of it. He's concerned that the RFDS is using funded money to treat animals," he said carefully and then an enigmatic smile crossed his features as he looked at Kate. "Next time I meet him I'll tell him I've treated a donkey the minute before."

Kate laughed and shook her head. "There was a time when I thought I saw something in him. It was close to care and compassion. But that was a long time ago and it ended with me making a fool out of myself. I just wish I'd seen through his façade sooner, like Dave did."

Geoff suddenly chuckled. "Dave was many things but he wasn't subtle. I know he told George what he thought about him," he said.

Kate nodded with a wry grin. "On too many occasions if you ask George," she let on. "Anyway, I've left some paperwork for you."

He nodded in appreciation even though he didn't like administrative work. "Kate," he called out softly as she was about to leave the room. "How about I buy you a drink?"

The nurse hesitated but only for a moment and then gave him a dazzling smile. "Why not," she said.

OOOOOO

Chris heard the door open and smirked as Zoe walked into the kitchen.

The teen looked sheepish as she looked at her housemate and friend.

Chris smiled at her, seeing the college block and pencil in her hand. "Had a good day?" she asked curiously.

Zoe nodded. "I've paid the last bills and talked some more to our publisher," she said.

Chris narrowed her eyes at Zoe seeing that something was pressing her but before she could ask about it Zoe spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, for yesterday," she said softly, her eyes downcast. "I had no right to react the way I did."

Chris gently put down the last plate she'd been dishing and snapped her gloves off. "Oh, Zoe. You have every right to react anyway you like," she replied with a reassuring smile. "I just wasn't prepared for your outburst that's all."

Zoe sighed. "I was disappointed," she let on truthfully as she raised her head to look at Chris. "I- I like it here with you. I can talk with you and everything. I don't know what to say to Tony. He's a total stranger to me. I promise to talk to him when he's coming here but-"

"I wish I could tell you what to do and what to expect but the truth is; this is not easy for any of us. Not for you, not for me nor Tony. We'll just have to make the best of the situation," she reasoned.

"He really wanted to come and see me or did you persuade him?" Zoe blurted in slight disbelief. "I mean he never visited us when I was little."

"Maybe he had his reasons," Chris mused.

"What are you implying?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing," Chris let on wearily. "Why don't you ask him when you see him?"

The teen nodded and gave her lopsided yet cautious grin. "I guess you're right," she said.

"Now that that has been settled," Chris said. "How does some dinner sound to you?"

"Wonderful. I am actually starving," she replied. "I'll help you with the vegetables. How's your day been? Did the kangaroo make it? How's Sam doing?"

Chris chuckled at her volley of questions.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	9. Between Love and Friendship

**Chapter Nine – Between Love and Friendship**

"Hi," Sam said jovially as he caught the sight of Emma.

"Hey," she said in surprise as she walked up to stand next to him. "You're not asleep."

For a moment it seemed like she was about to sit down on the bed but then she hesitated and settled for the visitor's chair two steps behind her.

Sam watched her amusedly for a moment as he noticed her awkwardness. "You look somewhat uncomfortable in that chair. Why don't you come sit next to me instead?"

Emma's lips twitched and then she laughed as she made her way over, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Can I have another?" he asked innocently.

Emma tilted her head to one side, unable not to smile. "Don't push your luck," she said.

"Too bad," Sam let on as he gingerly tried to get into a more upright position on the bed. He grimaced as the action pulled on his injured ribs.

Emma pursed her lips into a thin line of displeasure at seeing him in pain. She quickly stood and reached behind him to help him. Without too much trouble she found the pedal on the bed that served to rise the head-end of it and then rearranged his pillows. "Now, lean back," she ordered. "How does that feel?"

He managed to hide a wince. "You're a natural, Emma," he complimented her.

"Yeah? Don't get too used to it," she cautioned.

Sam turned to study her for a moment. "What's the matter?" he said perceptively, surprising her.

"This is why I prefer machinery," she said wryly. "When they break I'll order some spare parts, disassemble and reassemble the piece, threaten it and then it will be as good as new again."

"I don't need any spare parts, just a little rest," Sam mused.

Emma's lips curled upwards in a tight, cheeky smile. "Like a car with a boiling cooler," she teased.

Sam grimaced. "Gee, thanks for the comparison," he said. "So, what's on today's agenda?"

"I'm going to put together an engine block," she replied happily.

The pilot raised an impeccable eyebrow at her. "Sounds like fun," he returned sarcastically.

Emma playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Get out of here," she said softly.

"Love to," he quipped.

The smile vanished from Emma's face. "I'm sorry," she said and then brightened. "So, what's your day going to be like?"

"Uneventful," he returned sarcastically and then wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll have to help me escape."

Emma shook her head and laughed as she leaned in to give him a kiss, this time on his lips.

At some distance Violet Carnegie broke into a grin and turned around in the corridor to head back to the nurses' station instead of visiting the young pilot. With a bright smile she gently placed a large jar of cookies on the desk. "Keep them," she said to the nurse and kept on smiling as she rushed through the doors of the district hospital and out the main street on her way to Vic and Nancy.

Oblivious to what had just happened Emma and Sam broke the kiss and as their eyes met something sparkled between them. A little scared of her own reaction Emma hesitated and then smiled as she excused herself, leaving Sam to wonder what had just happened.

OOOOOO

Geoffrey Standish sighed in frustration as he leaned back in his office chair. He stared, unseeing, for a moment at a spot on the opposite wall.

"Cheerful are we?" Kate asked with a tease a she walked into his room with two cups of steaming hot coffee. "Thanks for last night."

The doctor blinked and then wearily ran a hand through his blond hair before focusing on her with a wry smirk on his face. "You're welcome. I enjoyed the company," he said truthfully.

"Why the somber mood then?" she asked curiously, getting a little alarmed at his apathy.

The doctor moaned and placed his elbows ahead of him on the desk and let his chin come to rest in the palms of his hands. "I don't know where to start," he offered meekly.

Kate shrugged. "Try me," she suggested.

Without a word he handed over the folder he'd been studying and watched as the nurse's face gradually changed from confusion to anger. "Are they serious?" she asked in disbelief.

Geoff made a face and nodded. "We have two upcoming clinics within the next week and no pilot. Chris have a transfer patient for Broken Hill scheduled for tomorrow but with no one to fly her she'll just have to stay here on the ward until the situation has been resolved," he said.

"It's Hilda isn't it?" Kate asked seriously.

He nodded again.

"Geoff, she's already been waiting far too long for that operation," Kate complained.

"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped and then instantly regretted his tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Kate shook her head and waved lazily at him. "Forget it."

They sat in silence for a while, both of them occupied by their own thoughts.

Kate glanced down at her hands and then turned to face the doctor again. "Sam's not going to be back for weeks," she finally said.

Geoff sighed. "No, and I'm not going to rush things. I'm not going to place him into danger or us for that matter because we need a pilot. He can't lift things, can't help with the equipment or aide us on the field. Right now he's got enough problems just to breathe properly without being drugged," he let on morosely.

Kate smirked. "Now, cheer up doctor and have some coffee," she suggested and then crossed her arms over her chest. "What about Debbie? Can't we have her? She's a good pilot."

Geoff didn't look convinced.

Kate rolled her eyes. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"I'm sure she's fine but-" he trailed off.

"But what?" Kate asked firmly.

"She's a woman," he blurted out.

"So?" she asked with a frown. "What is it you're trying to tell me Geoff? That a woman can't fly? Is that it?"

He chuckled without mirth. "Come on, Kate," he reasoned, like her statement had been ridiculous. "What if something happens? I mean she can't help with carrying a large male patient. She can't-"

"Haven't I helped you out when needed?" she pushed, taken offence by his reasoning. "Didn't Emma help you with Sam?"

"That's different," he said.

"No, Geoff. It's not," Kate argued. "I'm not going on another clinic by car, the Warara was enough."

He threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender as she walked out of his office. "I hear riding a bicycle is popular nowadays," he hollered after her in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Geoff sighed and slowly got out of his chair, a sly expression suddenly creeping over his face. "DJ!" he shouted as he stuck his head out in the corridor.

The radio operator hastily put down the binder he had in his lap and made his way over. "What's up doc?" he let on.

Geoff made a face. "Very funny," he remarked. "Look, there was a stand-in for Dave when he was on leave. A woman named Debbie Andrews?"

DJ frowned, then nodded. "Yeah, she did save the three of you a few days ago in case you've forgotten it. By the way, it's Debbie O'Brien now."

Geoff made a face. "Where is she now?" he asked.

"She's running medical supplies to Sydney at the moment," DJ said.

Geoff hung his head. "When will she be finished with that assignment?" he enquired curiously.

"She should be at Broken Hill Airport tomorrow," he estimated brightly.

"Good, make sure she doesn't take on any other assignment then. We need her as a relief pilot ASAP," Geoff ordered. "Who knows what's going to happen if that bicycle race comes by."

DJ turned around to walk back to the radio only to turn around again a second later. "There is just one problem," he let on sheepishly.

"Let's hear it," Geoff said.

"She's currently on a standby list for relief pilots at the Point Cook base and they've filed for one in the upcoming week," he said dejectedly.

"Well, they have several regular pilots. This is practically an emergency situation. I can't run this base without a pilot. I mean-" he threw out his hands in despair. "-this is a flying doctor base."

"I'll contact Point Cook directly," DJ assured him with a crooked grin. "I'll have her here within two days."

OOOOOO

Nancy sighed as she closed the latch to the oven and reached up to wipe away the thin sheen of perspiration from her forehead. Today was going to be a hot day and a lot of customers would come in to enjoy a cold beer. That in turn meant that she had to help Vic out in the bar a lot so she had to make the most of the dinner dishes ready, or at least partly ready, early.

Frowning as she heard tripping footsteps coming towards the kitchen she glanced up just in time to see the shop owner coming her way.

"Violet," Nancy acknowledged softly as she moved over to the bench to chop some vegetables. "Haven't you opened the shop today?"

Violet waved lazily at her. "It's Monday today, the delivery truck hasn't arrived yet," she explained.

"Last I heard he was only a couple of miles away," Vic said as he strolled in and snatched a few slices of sausage from the pan.

"Oi!" Nancy said sternly. "If you've got nothing better to do you can help out."

"I better pop around the back and take in another beer drum," he said and excused himself.

"Well, I better walk back then," Violet said. "I just came to tell you that the 'Queen of the Outback' seems to finally have settled for a man."

Nancy raised a curious eyebrow.

"They look so good together," Violet continued happily. "I saw them kissing over at the hospital."

Nancy nodded with a cautious smile. "Sam and Emma," she deduced.

"I've seen it coming," Violet let on smugly as she rubbed her hands together.

"Maybe you should hold your horses, Violet," Nancy cautioned. "It's their choice."

Violet shook her head. "Nancy, you don't go around kissing boys just like that," she argued. "It'll only be a matter of time before they're hooking up."

"Delivery truck is here!" Vic shouted from outside.

Violet made for a hasty retreat.

Nancy glanced after her and frowned as Vic walked in, his hair on the edge and his shirt crinkled.

"Where's the hammer?" Vic asked in annoyance. "The damn thing is busted."

OOOOOO

Chris glanced at the paper in disbelief just like Kate had done before her. "They can't expect us to operate as flying doctors unless they can provide us with a pilot," she reasoned. "This is outrageous."

Geoff chose to remain silent as he was in total agreement with her.

"How hard can it be?" DJ hollered from his station, having overheard their conversation. "I mean most people around here can fly."

The two doctors walked out of the office and into the duty room. Geoff shrugged as Chris strode over to get fresh cup of water.

"I'm not flying with just anybody DJ," Geoff explained seriously. "We need a Nomad endorsed pilot. Someone with a valid license that knows a thing or two about the medical profession. Someone steady who doesn't take unnecessary risks. We need to be able to trust the pilot."

"They don't grow on trees, DJ" Chris explained with a wry smile. "It wasn't that easy to get Sam here either in the beginning. He was going to Point Cook but we managed to grab him right under their noses."

DJ sighed. "And now we're grabbing another one. I hope they don't hold grudges," he said.

"George thought we needed a more experienced pilot," she added bitterly and then frowned as she registered what DJ was saying. "You've managed to get hold of one?"

"George," Geoff mused. "I swear he's got something to do with this," he said, completely ignoring Chris's question. Without another word, he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Yes, hello. I want to speak with the RFDS head office, please," he said to the operator and raised his eyebrows at his colleagues who stood back curiously.

"Debbie is coming tomorrow," DJ mouthed and blinked at Chris.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	10. A Private Moment

**Chapter Ten – A Private Moment**

Emma couldn't help but to smile as she neared the old stable. The little adorable Kangaroo watched her suspiciously with its puppy eyes. "Hey you," she said softly. "You look much better now that the doctor has been to see you."

The young mechanic gently reached forward with her hand to pat the animal.

"Emma!" Violet hollered, eliciting a wry look on her face.

"Emma! I'm so glad I've finally found you," Violet said happily.

The young mechanic froze for a moment thinking something had happened but as she turned around to face the older woman she relaxed at the bright and sweet smile Violet was giving the Kangaroo.

"Kids," she said sweetly. "They're so adorable no matter the shape and form."

"Is there something I can do for you, Violet?" Emma asked wearily.

"As the matter of fact," Violet began. "I've been trying to get your uncle to do something about that awful front façade of the garage. It's in dire need of some paint."

"With all due respect Violet we have a lot of things to do at the moment and they won't fix themselves," she explained neutrally.

"It can't be that much, dear, or else you wouldn't have time to hang around here and Hurtle certainly wouldn't have time to sit in a chair at the backyard doing nothing," Violet reasoned.

Emma made a face and smirked. "Even mechanics needs a break or two," she replied.

Violet gave her a sweet smile. "Just have a chat with him," she pressed lightly and then frowned as she studied the young woman before her for a moment. "Are you all right, Emma?"

"Yes, Violet," she let on politely as she turned back to the Kangaroo.

The older woman walked up to stand next to her and gently placed an arm around her shoulders. "Why the long face then?" she asked in concern.

Emma remained quiet at the question, leaving Violet even more concerned.

"Are you thinking of Sam?" she asked jovially.

"No," Emma lied, her voice short as she absentmindedly reached forward to pat the baby animal again.

"It's about time," Violet admitted. "When I was in your age I'd been married for several years."

Emma stopped patting the animal and carefully turned around to fully face the shop owner in astonishment.

"I saw you before," Violet hinted smugly. "I didn't want to intrude on your private moment."

Emma sighed inwardly in exasperation. "I don't know what you thought you saw but Sam and I are just good friends," she replied in annoyance.

"Emma," Violet admonished. "Friends don't kiss each other like that."

"When are you going to get it through your head that there is nothing going on between me and Sam?!" Emma exploded. "I'm old enough to make my own choices. I don't need help from everyone in town."

Violet frowned as the mechanic promptly stormed off.

OOOOOO

Chris angrily strode over the main street on her way toward the pub. Her pace so brisk that Sgt. Carruthers had to jog a few steps to catch up.

"Wait up!" he hollered after her.

Chris stopped and sighed, waiting for him to fall into steps with her.

"Bad day?" he guessed.

"I wish they'd stop meddling into other people's business," she said sourly.

Jack frowned at her curiously.

"George and Violet," she filled in for him.

"I see," he returned carefully. "Can I buy you lunch? I mean you do have to eat."

Chris softened a bit. "Thanks Jack," she said. "I'm sorry for being such a miserable company at the moment."

"I think I can put up with it," he offered with a smirk. "If you tell me the reason behind it."

She smiled and nodded toward the Majestic. Jack quickly went ahead and held up the door for her. Within five minutes they were seated at a table for two in the open bistro section.

"What can I get the two of you today?" Nancy asked sweetly as she walked up to them with the menu.

"I don't know Nancy, what do you recommend?" Jack asked.

"I would go for the steak with mashed potatoes and the Majestic special sauce," she said. "I love how it turned out."

Chris nodded at Jack.

"Well then, let's have two steaks," he ordered.

"I'll come along shortly," Nancy promised as she hurried into the kitchen.

Jack returned his focus on the doctor sitting opposite him. "What have they been up to?" he asked carefully.

Chris sighed. "I don't know where to start, Jack," she let on.

A cautious wry grin played on the policeman's lips. "That bad, huh?" he replied.

"I'm sorry. I guess everything is a little crazy around here nowadays. With Sam being hospitalized and all the clinics and transfers we had scheduled-"

Jack raised a curious eyebrow. "Head office isn't sending a relief pilot to help out?" he asked.

She sighed again. "That's just it. Geoff phoned this morning and wondered about the delay. It turned out that George Baxter had an acquaintance at the recruiting office and he'd told her that it wouldn't be appropriate to send a young female pilot from Point Cook to the middle of nowhere."

"The cunning little-" Jack muttered under his breath. "So he tried to manipulate the department into sending someone he'd get along with and then what? Was he about to try and replace Sam the way he tried to replace DJ not too long ago?"

"Broken Hill have a pilot available but he's not certified for our airplane type and we can't afford having the Nomad grounded," Chris explained. "After reasoning back and forth head office confirmed that it would be possible to get the young pilot from Point Cook here in four days. However, as newly certified she doesn't have that many flight hours or the bush landing training. Geoff explained we couldn't wait that long anyway and it was agreed that we were to look for a pilot elsewhere. It was suggested that we tried at one of the aeromedical units flying around the country."

"That's outrageous," Jack let on.

Chris smiled. "That's exactly how I reacted but as it turns out DJ has already been in contact with Debbie O'Brien who happens to be certified for the Nomad. She's also an aeromedical pilot and she knows the area well, having been here on several occasions as a stand in for Dave."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "George is going to love that," he said amusedly.

"And as if that wasn't enough, he snatched the veterinarian right in front of our noses so our poor little Kangaroo had to wait another day for a house call. And because of it he's now concerned that we are wasting valuable resources and time on an animal instead of people," she explained angrily as the food arrived.

"Here you go," Nancy said with a smile. "I hope you enjoy the food."

"I'm sure we will, Nancy," Chris assured her with a smile of her own.

"So, will you stand up for our town in the bicycle race?" she asked curiously.

Jack almost choked on his juice. "Excuse me?" he said.

"Haven't you heard?" Nancy said jovially. "If the race gets here Violet thought it would be a good idea to have representatives of the town compete in a race of their own and use the same goal as the real race. The committee thought it was a great idea." She nodded at Chris. "You or Geoff could represent the RFDS and I'm sure the police can use some good publicity as well."

Chris refrained from rolling her eyes. "Violet. The other meddling party," she muttered under her breath.

"It's a good thought, Nancy but as the only police officer around I'm probably going to have my hands full with all the people from out of town. That is _if_ the race will come here at all," Jack said diplomatically.

"Where else would they place it?" Nancy said and turned her head slightly as she heard Vic calling for her. She nodded at him and turned to leave the couple alone but before she did she added; "Violet is waiting for news as we speak."

"Looks like Hurtle is going to have to paint his façade," Jack mused and blinked at Chris.

"I wonder if Geoff knows about his probable participation in the race," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Jack nodded. "I'm sure he's going to love that surprise. Anyway, I didn't think George had time to meddle in the affairs of the RFDS. I thought he had enough on his plate trying to buy the Jensen Property," he let on.

Chris frowned. "I talked to Viola and Jan a few days ago. It didn't seem like they were about to leave," she said in concern. "Viola is not well."

"I was out there yesterday and caught them loading their car. George was nagging me about the Jensen's trying to steal his cattle, cutting through his fences and so on. I told him they wouldn't do that but he was persistent. Jan then told me that the bank had given them an ultimatum and they'd been forced to sell but he wouldn't want to sell to the lowest bidder around here so he went to some broker he knew over at the Hill," Jack explained.

Silence settled over the table and its occupants for a moment.

"It doesn't seem to be possible to live on the land these days," Jack added.

"It's this drought, the prices of cattle and unfriendly neighbors," Chris replied darkly. "Do you think he'll get it?"

"Unfortunately, knowing George. Yes, I'd say so. He'll get it in the end," Jack returned.

A sharp whistle caused them to turn toward the counter. "Listen up everyone!" Vic hollered and nodded toward a beaming Mrs. Carnegie. "Violet has got something to say."

"The bicycle competition's fourth leg is going to end here!" she announced proudly.

A cheer and excited murmurs could be heard among the small crowd.

"That means that we have a lot to do," Violet added. "I'll need a lot of volunteers."

OOOOOO

Hanna glanced up from the newspaper in her lap as she spotted Zoe coming her way.

"I was looking for you inside," the teen said.

Hanna smiled softly. "I managed to persuade Kate to take me out for a while. I had forgotten how the wind feels while tousling my hair," she said happily.

"Have you been here long?" Zoe asked in concern. "You might get a sunstroke without a hat."

"Listen young lady," Hanna said. "I'm not made of glass. I come from a long line of farmers. A little sun will not hurt me. Now, you can wheel me to the table over there and sit down on the chair next to me."

Zoe chuckled at being ordered around and threw the old woman a mock salute.

"You look troubled again," Hanna noted as she glanced at her young friend.

"I'm curious," Zoe let on. "But I can't ask Chris about it."

Hanna eyed her suspiciously as Zoe parked the wheelchair at the table and sat down next to her. "I'm sure Chris doesn't bite," she offered lightly.

"Remember when I told you about the letter to my dad?" Zoe asked.

Hanna nodded.

"Ever since I haven't been able to get the pictures I saw in the album out of my head," she let on. "When Sam was injured and we didn't know if he would make it I recall Violet mentioning that the RFDS had had its share of tragedies-" she trailed off.

Hanna sighed and bit her lower lip as she glanced out over the tranquil hospital garden. "In the picture; was it a lanky somewhat mischievous man with a dog smiling at the camera?"

"Yeah, he was dressed in a pilot uniform," Zoe said.

"That would be David Gibson, the former RFDS pilot. Dave or Gibbo as he was called died in a plane crash after having rescued Chris, George Baxter and the real pilot of the aircraft he was flying," Hanna explained darkly, looking distant as if recalling the event.

Zoe waited for her to continue.

"Gibbo was a cheeky bugger with a heart of gold," Hanna said fondly. "He disliked George Baxter from day one and loved to tease Violet. He arrived in an old American Pontiac, having no more luggage than a suitcase, his dog and a few golf clubs. He always looked at life on the bright side, he started a romance with Vic and Nancy's adopted daughter Sharon to Vic's despair and was thrown out of the Hotel."

"Why would Vic do such a thing?" Zoe asked in bewilderment.

"Sharon was- it's complicated, let's leave it like that, Zoe," Hanna replied. "Anyway, he ended up living with Dr. Standish's predecessor, Tom Callaghan. A tall, dark and handsome man which I'm sure you saw in the album as well."

"Yes, that would be the other one," Zoe confirmed. "Did he die as well?"

Hanna shook her head sadly. "No, everyone thought the two of them would get married – Tom and Chris that is. One day he just walked away from her, applying for a job in Africa, claiming he needed a change."

"Didn't he love her?" Zoe wondered aloud.

"Sometimes love and life are complicated things, Zoe," Hanna offered softly. "His leave made Chris distant and withdrawn. Dave did everything to cheer her up of course, it was in his nature, but then one day he got a job offer he couldn't resist-"

"But you said he died," Zoe spoke up in confusion.

"Yes," Hanna nodded. "As a friend of Emma he took time off to go to Windoona and cheer on her while she competed in the 'Queen of the Outback' competition. When it was time to go home again the pilot that George had chartered was too drunk to pilot his aircraft. Now, George Baxter is quite capable of piloting an aircraft but for some reason he persuaded Dave to take over the aircraft and together with Chris they left the airfield. Unfortunately Frank, the real pilot and owner of the aircraft, had neglected maintenance and halfway to Cooper's Crossing they suffered engine failure. Dave managed to put the aircraft safely on the ground, a lesser pilot would not have made it in the rough terrain," Hanna said sadly and shuddered "I remember that day clearly, I remember overhearing over the radio, the calm mayday call, the moment they lost contact with them-"

Zoe gently placed an arm on the older woman's shoulder.

Hanna smiled at her and continued. "Dave died the day after the rescue in the Nomad while he was being transferred to Broken Hill for further treatment. There was nothing anyone could do, his injuries were too severe. That is the tragedy Violet was indirectly telling you about," Hanna finished sadly.

"Poor Chris," Zoe mumbled. "She lost both her friend and her lover within months."

"Yes but as you very well know, having the experience of losing people close to you, life goes on whether it's with or without you," Hanna said wisely.

"I'm glad I didn't ask her," Zoe said.

"Now, would you please take me inside?" Hanna asked.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	11. Hang on Tight

**Chapter Eleven – Hang on Tight**

Still irritated at Violet, Emma angrily stomped through the garage with a paint bottle and brush in hand. She glanced around the backyard and found her uncle sitting in a chair with a beer bottle in hand. That unfortunately only aggravated her annoyance at being told what to do and when to do it.

"This is not how we make money, Hurtle!" Emma said as she dropped the paint bottle next to him with a thud and threw the brush on top of it.

He jerked in surprise at her stern voice, straightened his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I was talking to a fellow down the road- towed his car over here. Guess what he said? He said when he travelled around the southern Europe they had siesta," he explained casually.

"Well, this isn't Europe or some vacation paradise, this is Cooper's Crossing. We have two tractors to fix and I've promised delivery first thing tomorrow morning," she countered in a no-nonsense voice.

"Geez," Hurtle drawled. "What's gotten into you?"

"You want to paint or fix an engine?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I see," he muttered. "You've been talking to Violet. What did she say that got you so riled up?"

"Not much," she let on. "She just told me Sam and I are to get married."

Hurtle shrugged. "Would that be so bad?" he asked carefully.

"No one is going to tell me what to do or when to do it!" she replied angrily.

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Don't mind me," he said. "It's just that it wasn't that long ago that you cryptically said everything had changed. Since you're still seeing the man I was assuming-"

"We're just friends," Emma said quickly.

"Right," he drawled.

Emma glared at him.

"I'll take the paint," he suggested as he got out of the chair and grabbed the bottle.

OOOOOO

" _Lima Mike Sierra calling Victor Charlie Charlie, come in DJ!"_ a frantic voice yelled over the open frequency.

"This is Victor Charlie Charlie receiving," DJ spoke calmly into the microphone.

" _DJ, thank goodness!"_ the voice returned. _"It's Mick. Look mate, we have a bit of an emergency out here. Joanne fell off the horse and-"_

The transmission ended abruptly only to be replaced by static.

DJ frowned and tried to adjust the frequency. "Come in Lima Mike Sierra," he called.

Geoff made his way over to him and they shared a worried look.

"Lima Mike Sierra, come in please," DJ tried again.

" _Yes, DJ. I'm sorry I had to- she's in a bad way. You have to get over here!"_ Mick shouted anxiously.

Troubled, Geoff leaned in next to DJ and nodded toward the microphone. The radio operator nodded in return.

"Mick. Its Geoff Standish here. Could you please tell me what her injuries are?"

" _I-"_ he hesitated. _"I don't know. She's unconscious, her breathing is shallow. Her arm is- You've got to come!"_

Geoff looked at DJ as the young Greek grabbed the nearest chart. "How far out is he?" the doctor asked forebodingly.

"One and a half hour by road," DJ deduced darkly and called the station again. "Stand by for a second Mick. We'll try and get to you soon."

Geoff cast him a curious glance.

"Victor Charlie Charlie calling Mike Echo Bravo, come in Mike Echo Bravo," he said, hoping the man would still be there and pick up.

"Come on Frank," he murmured as he threw a hasty glance at his watch. The flying postman would be just about finished for the day.

" _Victor Charlie Charlie this is Mike Echo Bravo,"_ came a rough voice over the line.

DJ let out a relieved breath. "There you are Frank," he said jovially.

" _You're in luck DJ I was just about to call it a day. I've enough cookies to last long into tomorrow's flight and a lot of heavy gear to shift,"_ he said.

"Listen Frank, we have an emergency and we need-" DJ began but was cut short.

" _I'm not qualified to fly that beast of yours,"_ he protested.

Geoff butted into the discussion. "Frank, its Geoff here. We need your services. I thought maybe I could hitch a ride?"

" _Sure, doc. Old Bertha and I can take you onboard but I need to fuel up first and then I need a destination in order to log the flight. Then I must caution you, mate, that I don't know anything about flying ill passengers,"_ he reasoned.

"You need to drop me off at Mick and Joanne. Don't you worry about the rest Frank. We'll sort it out," he assured the old flying postman. "I hope," he added under his breath.

"Go. I'll call Chris over," DJ said seriously.

"Good, Frank. Doc will meet you at the airfield in about ten minutes," DJ said.

" _I'll try to be ready, DJ, Mike Echo Bravo out."_

Geoff nodded, grabbed his bag and took off.

DJ adjusted the frequency and pressed the call button. "Victor Charlie Charlie calling Lima Mike Sierra. Mick, help is on the way," he said reassuringly.

OOOOOO

Geoff threw a longing glance in the direction of the Nomad and ran up to the small one-propelled aircraft and the white haired man who stood next to it.

"Is she ready?" the doctor asked wrinkling his nose, not at all happy about having to hijack the mail plane.

"As ready as she can be I suppose," he returned calmly and climbed into the cockpit.

Geoff sighed and opened the door on the opposite side of the airplane to climb in. It was with morbid fascination he wondered if the old craft would keep it together during the ride.

Within a minute the airplane climbed into the air at a slow but steady pace.

Seeing the tension and anxiety on the doctor's face Frank couldn't help but to smile reassuringly at him as he levelled out just atop of the trees. "Relax Doctor Standish. She might not look airworthy but she's a very formidable aircraft," he said in amusement.

Geoff watched him gently tap on fuel indicator gauge as it jumped back and forth. "You…you're sure you have enough?" he questioned carefully.

OOOOOO

George Baxter walked into the lobby of a fashionable building downtown of Broken Hill. He glanced around until he spotted what he was after. The broker was situated on the third floor. Satisfied he walked over to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. A man clad in a tailored business suit walked up bedside him to take the same car, they nodded curtly at each other. George pursed his lips unhappily as the man stepped in before him. The well-clad businessman made the politician look cheap in his jacket and chinos. Stealing another glance at the other man George pushed the button to the third floor.

Seconds later he walked out of the elevator and into a fashionable corridor where he was greeted by a well-dressed woman in her fifties.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"My name is George Baxter. I had an appointment with a Mr. John Bellford," he said.

She beamed at him. "Yes, one moment please. Mr. Bellford is in his office but he's discussing a sensitive matter with another client. Would it be okay to wait here while they finish?" she asked.

He gave her a polite smile as he took off his hat. "Certainly," he said.

"Can I get you anything while you're waiting?" she asked softly. "Coffee, tea?"

"Do you know how long it will take?" he replied. "I have some other meetings to attend to while in town."

"I'm sure it won't be long," she assured him curtly.

"In that case, I'll pass," he answered.

Ten minutes later an irritated George Baxter was shown into an office further down the corridor and presented to the broker.

Mr. Bellford, a man in his early thirties with good looks and blond hair shook his hand politely and motioned for him to sit down while he walked behind his desk to take a seat.

"I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Baxter," he said smoothly. "As I recall from your phone call you were interested in a smaller farm neighboring your own near the area of Cooper's Crossing."

"That is correct," he said.

Bellford nodded and smiled as he handed over a folder. "This is everything we've received on the property, complete with tax, amount of livestock, the condition of the house and barn and so on," he said.

George scanned the documents in the folder and nodded.

"As you well know, Mr. Jensen was very specific about not selling the farm to any of his neighbors," he cautioned.

"For the right price I'm sure he would have no problem with that," George returned in self-assurance.

Bellford shrugged. "We have several customers already interested in the property Mr. Baxter. I am curious, what makes you think your offer isn't rejected," he asked.

"Because I'll offer the market value and add five percent. That's more than anyone else would be willing to pay for it and, considering the location, no one else would benefit from owning a small piece of land in the middle of nowhere," he replied.

"The bidding will be a closed session from this office, Mr. Baxter. It will not take place on location," the broker cautioned.

"I understand," he said.

"The biddings will be brought to my attention by phone or courier and I'll keep a dialogue with the interested parties until there is only one remaining top bidder," he explained.

George nodded. "I hope you'll not drag it out," he drawled.

"I assure you, the bidding will be a smooth and quick process," Bellford returned. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

George refrained from a smart retort about being a local politician and a very busy business man, instead he curtly nodded at the man opposite him before he put on his hat, took his portfolio and headed out in the corridor.

"John" Joshua Bellford broke into a cautious grin as Baxter walked out of his office. The Jensen's where almost like a family to him, having taken care of him when he was little. George might not recall the blond young man from the farm because he'd left only a year after the Jensen's had moved to the property outside Cooper's Crossing but Joshua clearly remembered him.

Establishing himself as a star broker he'd quickly gotten lucrative customers and a good reputation. When the couple he'd grown up with had to sell the farm that they loved, complete with all the animals and such, because of the drought and George Baxter's unfriendliness, Joshua had naturally offered to sell the farm for them. He would see to it that if George had to get his hands on the property he would pay well for it.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	12. Preparations

**Chapter Twelve - Preparations**

Vic walked outside the pub and crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced around the area. He chuckled smugly as his eyes settled on Hurtle sitting on the pavement next to the gate with a brush in hand. He shook his head and strode over the main street toward the garage.

"Did Violet catch up with you, mate?" Vic asked jovially, secretly enjoying the moment.

Hurtle mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "More like hurricane Emma," he added sarcastically.

"Listen mate. Apparently she's managed to get that bicycle race over here in a few days and I'm going to run out of beer," he said.

"That's not good," Hurtle mused as he concentrated on the paintjob he was doing. "I thought you ordered a special delivery?"

"I was about too but never got around to actually do it. The problem is that the delivery truck has already been here. I was wondering if you could do me a little favor."

"Sure, everyone else seems to be meddling in my affairs at the moment," he said testily. "Emma has ordered some spare parts from Broken Hill for tomorrow. If you can make that order fast, maybe the driver can squeeze it in."

"Sure, I'd do anything mate if that works," Vic said happily as he began to count money in his head.

Hurtle brightened. "Good, I'll give the freight company a ring," he said and got up. "Here's the brush."

The bar owner made a face.

"Vic!" Nancy hollered from across the street. "The rooms need to be cleaned!"

He grinned and waved at her from a distance. "I'm busy, Nance!" he hollered back and began to whistle lightly. Suddenly it felt good to do some paintjob.

OOOOOO

Sam grimaced as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and bit his lower lip. His chest exploded in a raging fire of pain and he forced himself to take shallow breaths.

"What on earth are you doing?" A stern but familiar voice asked incredulously.

The pilot opened his eyes to see Doctor Standish briskly walk up to him. Sam couldn't help but to smile faintly. "Well, if it isn't the flying postman," he teased softly.

Geoff rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a pleasant ride," he confessed. "I'm sure Frank is fine flying around with the mail but he shouldn't start up a flying taxi service anytime soon."

Sam chuckled and then grimaced. "Don't lure me to laugh, doc," he wheezed.

The doctor pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure and made to place a hand on the injured pilot's shoulder. "Sam, you really should lie down," he cautioned.

Sam seemed disappointed. "I just-"

"Too soon," Geoff interrupted. "Those ribs are not mended."

"But I'm going crazy," he whined.

"Trust me when I say I would like nothing else than to certify you fit for flying. However, that will take weeks, maybe even a month or two," Geoff reasoned.

Sam threw him a dejected look. "You sure know how to cheer someone up, doc," he said morosely.

"Tomorrow," he said cryptically.

Sam raised a curious eyebrow.

"If everything seems fine tomorrow then maybe we can let you up for a little while," he said.

The pilot broke into a satisfied grin.

"I said maybe," Geoff cautioned. "And I'll tell you what mate. You might not look so happy about it after a few steps."

"So, when's Debbie coming?" he asked curiously.

"I see the word does travel fast around here," Geoff mused with a cautious grin and added. "Tomorrow."

"Congratulations," Sam said. "I hear George, our lovely local politician, has been butting in.

Geoff ran a hand through his hair and made a face. "I called the head office yesterday to give them a piece of my mind. Do you know what they said?" he asked in astonishment.

Sam shrugged.

"They said they'd suggested a relief pilot from Point Cook but that the transfer had been questioned by a department member," he said, trying to keep his voice down.

Sam frowned. "Would that be George by any chance? But how could he-"

Geoff waved his hand at him to forestall any further questions. "Apparently, George have somehow befriended someone at the recruiting department at the central office in Sydney and managed to meddle in our affairs without my knowledge or the directors consent," he informed sourly.

Sam let out a low whistle. "Sometimes you'll have to admire his methods," he said.

"He's indirectly playing with people's lives," the doctor returned, visibly upset.

"Relax, doc. I'm not applauding what he did," Sam assured him. "It makes me wonder about another thing though."

Geoff frowned curiously.

"If George have that kind of power in the committee then he's likely to cause problem when it comes to my permanency here. I know I've stepped on his toes a few times, most of them unintentionally I might add," Sam said with a smirk.

Geoff's upper lips twitched slightly in amusement.

"If I was George then I'd try to get my hands on a contract with one of those old and stern types with silver grey hair and commanding voice," Sam let on. "Those guys are usually by the book, takes no chances and likes to have a say or two in everything – of course the latter might cause George trouble."

This time the doctor laughed and then turned serious as he fixed his colleague and friend with a poignant look. "Now, don't even think about getting out of this hospital bed without my approval. I don't want any setbacks to your recovery. You have to face the facts, Sam. An injury such as yours takes time to heal from. Given the circumstances you're lucky to be alive."

The pilot raised the hand that wasn't strapped to his chest in a gesture of surrender. "Point taken, doc," he said in a subdued voice. "Believe me I don't want to experience that kind of pain again."

Geoff studied the younger man before him for a moment, he was still pale and weary but he was getting better for every day. If he kept still, only doing the exercises Chris had gotten him from the therapist, then the real danger was over. As it was the ribs, in their early stage of mending, were still fragile and the bruising of the lung had yet to subside. The doctor finally nodded, his eyes darkening and he involuntarily shuddered as he could only imagine the kind of pain the pilot was talking about.

"Get some sleep, Sam," he ordered kindly.

The pilot made a face. "Feels like that's the only thing I'm doing," he murmured unhappily.

"I can give you something-" the doctor offered.

"No, thanks," Sam replied hastily. "No more needles."

Geoff couldn't help it, he broke into a grin at the pilot's whining voice. "Don't be such a baby," he teased.

"Off you go doc and I'll promise to stay put," he said smugly.

Geoff nodded and gently pulled the curtain tight behind him.

Sam gently sunk back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

OOOOOO

Chris gently took Joanne's pulse and the gently laid the slender woman's hand back down. She nodded at her husband, who'd just arrived by car, to come with her outside of the cubicle.

Mick followed the doctor worriedly. "Will she be okay, Dr. Randall?" he asked.

Chris nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. "She'll be fine. Her arm is broken, thereof the odd angle you saw when you found her. She's also nursing a concussion, she's lucky the helmet took most of the force of the impact or her skull would have been crushed."

Mick inhaled sharply at the news.

"She's sustained two broken ribs as well but she's responding well to treatment and providing she keeps till for a few days and then take it easy she'll be as good as new," Chris informed him.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I was so worried, you have no idea."

"That is natural, Mick," she assured him.

"Can I sit with her some more?" he asked hopefully.

Chris smiled. "Of course," she said. "Do you want me to fix a room for you over at the Majestic?"

He nodded gratefully.

"Then I'll see you around," she said and turned to leave.

As the doctor stepped out into the corridor she spotted her colleague at the other end. Breaking into a mischievous grin she briskly made her way over to him.

"I hear both you and the patient survived the trip," she teased.

Geoff harrumphed. "I've never been so afraid in my entire life," he muttered. "The man is a flying disaster."

Chris chuckled. "Then I'm sure you'll like this. Debbie called in earlier. She's delayed by two days," she said.

Geoff rolled his eyes. "Then the next call will be yours," he said with a smirk.

"I have more news for you," she let on enigmatically as she stuffed her hands in the pocket of her doctor's coat.

"I'm not sure I want to hear," he complained.

"There is going to be a race in the race," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her as they began to walk down the corridors of the hospital.

Chris amusedly placed a hand on his back, pushing him forward. "The bicycle race is coming here and the committee has decided that we're to take part in the competitions last few miles-"

"We?" he questioned forebodingly as he stopped and turned to fully face her.

"You," she replied innocently. "I might have suggested that you seemed better suited for such a race and Violet had no complains."

"Thank you," he replied sarcastically. "By the way, that makes you the perfect candidate for the posting at the Women's Association's tent. They've always wanted a real RFDS member to help them sell souvenirs."

Chris smirked. "Thank _you_ ," she returned ironically.

"You should show a little more enthusiasm," he said amusedly. "So, who else from the RFDS is going to take part in the race within the race?"

"Mr. Enthusiastic himself," Chris said.

Geoff nodded. "DJ," he deduced.

OOOOOO

Emma hesitated at the curtain to Sam's cubicle and took a deep breath. She cursed Violet silently as she gently drew the curtain aside and walked in. The pilot was asleep, he looked even younger than his twenty-seven years and he looked at peace finally. She quietly padded up to him and took in his appearance. He certainly wasn't a bad catch but was she really ready to commit? Did she want to commit to anyone? She wondered.

"Didn't you mother tell you it's impolite to stare?" he asked with a soft smile.

Emma chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you," she said. It was close to the truth anyway.

"So, are you going to compete in the race?" he asked curiously.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You know about that do you?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised at what they don't know here," he let on with a smirk.

For a moment Emma was afraid Violet had talked to him about getting married but she pushed the thought aside and chided herself for being silly.

"Try me;" she encouraged him teasingly.

He made a face. "Half the hospital thinks Violet is going to compete in the race and old Wallie is convinced aliens have landed at Cover Creek," he said casually.

Emma burst out laughing.

"Now, what are you standing over there for?" he asked with a slight tease. "Are you afraid I'm going to bite you?"

She made a face at him and shook her head. "Of course not," she said confidently as she walked up to him and sat down at his bedside. "How are you feeling today?"

"Do you want my standard reply to that or should I-"

She waved lazily at him and smiled cunningly.

"So, are you?" he asked again.

"Am I what?" she wondered aloud.

"Competing in the race, silly," he answered cheekily.

"I think the 'Queen of the Outback' has too, don't you?" she returned half-heartedly.

"You don't sound very excited about it. DJ sounded like it was the happening of the year. He's even bought a new bicycle," Sam said.

"I see," Emma replied cunningly. "So he thinks he's going to win?"

"Something like that," Sam let on. "Mrs. C had high hopes of getting one of the doctors to compete as well."

The smile on Emma's face vanished at the thought of the older woman.

Sam frowned. "Something I said?" he enquired softly.

"As much as I love Violet, I hate her," Emma let on enigmatically.

"You don't have to listen to everything she has to say," Sam suggested kindly. "She means well."

The smile on Emma's face returned. "I heard she wanted to take you home," she said amusedly.

"Well, like I said, you don't have to listen to everything she says or wants," he said. "Stop talking about Mrs. C. Don't you have any news?

Emma was just about to open her mouth to answer as the curtain opened to reveal a smiling Kate Wellings. "I thought I heard voices in here," she chided jovially. "Don't you know what time it is?"

Sam and Emma shared a dumbfounded look and then turned their heads toward Kate.

The nurse chuckled. "It's almost dinner time and before that the patient needs to be checked out," she explained.

Sam hung his head.

Emma broke into a grin at his expression. "Don't look so miserable. I thought you liked full service?" she teased.

He made a face at her.

The mechanic slowly stood up from where she'd been sitting at his bedside and turned around to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

She chuckled. "If that's what you want fly-boy," she said enigmatically.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	13. The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter Thirteen – The Calm before the Storm**

"It's here now Vic. The delivery truck!" Nancy hollered as she glanced through the window behind her while carrying a tray toward the kitchen.

"About time," he muttered from behind the beer tap.

"What is?" DJ asked curiously from a nearby table.

"The beer is coming," Geoff offered with a smirk as he emptied his glass of juice.

"I don't understand what it's good for," Violet complained as she overheard them while handing out different tasks for the upcoming event to people at various tables.

"Well," Kate began softly with a cunning smile. "I think I prefer ordinary beer to Hurtle's concoction at the last rodeo."

Geoff chuckled as he saw an undignified Nancy in his periphery vision and an annoyed police officer.

"First time ever for Jack to stand on his head," a creased ranch hand drawled and then broke into a toothy grin. "I wish I'd seen it."

The officer turned to fix him with an unamused stare.

"Hey, Vic!" The ranch hand said merrily ignoring the policeman. "Is the beer on the house if we unload the drums for you?"

"You can't leave the bar at a time like this," Nancy whispered in his ear. "I have food to serve."

"Then I think I'll supervise," Jack said sharply and placed the uniform cap on his head.

Vic nodded. "When you're done. Get back here and I'll serve a free pint to all of you," he said.

The ranch hand and his fellow crew cheered loudly before they turned on their heels to walk out the front door.

Jack tipped his hat lightly and nodded at Vic. "See you around."

DJ nodded and then rose from his position while letting out a yawn. "I better turn in. I need to be in good condition for the race," he said.

OOOOOO

"Oh dear, today is going to be another hot day," Violet complained lightly and gently wiped the perspiration away from her forehead.

Nancy nodded, standing in the shade just outside the shop. "That's why I'm so early today," she let on.

They both glanced up as a car glided up next to the RFDS base across the street and gazed at the young and slender woman in a pilot's uniform who got out from the front passenger side. Violet shook her head as Debbie and Kate shared a laugh at something.

"Well, finally," Nancy said softly. "It's fortunate that Debbie has arrived."

Violet huffed. "Look at her, young and thin," she said. "It's hard work flying the doctors, nothing for a woman."

"What's that Violet?" Emma hollered as she neared from behind.

"Emma," she greeted sweetly as the mechanic walked up to them. "I was just saying-"

"I heard what you were saying," she countered as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's not the 1950's anymore. Women are capable of a lot of things nowadays."

"It's not appropriate," Violet admonished. "What if something happens?"

"Debbie can handle a lot of things," Emma assured her. "She's a good pilot and I trust her."

Nancy nodded sweetly. "Now that she's arrived I'll have to ready a room for her. I'll have to come back later Violet and fetch the groceries Vic has ordered."

Violet opened her mouth to protest but Emma and Nancy had already started walking away in different directions, one toward the hotel and one toward the garage.

"I totally agree, Violet," George said as he walked up to her having come from his office situated not too far away. "I fail to see why she was sent here. Maybe I should have a talk with head office?"

"I'm sure she's an excellent pilot, George," Violet said, surprising him. "I just think it's a man's job, that's all."

OOOOOO

"Hey!" Hurtle said smugly as Emma arrived. "What do you think?"

She opened her mouth to say something then stopped short and reached up with her hand to scratch the back of her head with a frown.

"It's for the race," he clarified as he carefully caressed the sleek lines of the red tandem.

She smirked. "I can see that. Where did you get it from?"

"From the backyard actually beneath some rubble. I gave it some new paint. Got it last year when the Jensen's was short on cash," he explained.

"They paid you with a bicycle?" she asked in bewilderment. "No wonder the garage had no cash to speak of."

"I had to cut them some slack. George was giving them a hard time," he reasoned.

Emma chuckled ruefully and shook her head. "You're hopeless with money," she said.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked again.

She brightened. "I think we can win."

"That's the spirit," he said cunningly.

OOOOOO

Vic Buckley strained his ears to hear the radio from a distance as he went out with a broom in hand to clean the front of the hotel and bar entrance.

" _And they're away on the fourth leg from River Creek to Cooper's Crossing. The distance is by far the longest of the race and the estimated time of arrival would be somewhere between fourteen to fifteen hundred hours in the afternoon. We'll keep you regularly updated during the day. For those of you planning to see the race in person be advised to always carry a bottle of water and a hat. Our weather guru Jessica Sanders claims it's going to be another hot day for our contestants with temperatures competing for the summer record from 1943-"_

One of the regulars sitting on the porch huffed. "I bet the doctors will have to fly them in," he muttered.

The other dodger glanced at him amusedly. "Baxter would like that. Then perhaps this charity round will cover the expenses for the base to do just that," he reasoned.

"What's with the two of you?" Vic grumbled. "At least the town will see some action."

"Think about all the people lured out in the outback with no knowledge of it, especially in this heat, to go and cheer on some bicyclists. A day like this no one in their right mind will spend time out there," he said.

Vic shook his head. "But sitting out here is fine?" he asked sarcastically.

"Stop bickering with them Vic, give them a pint or something," Nancy said softly as she appeared in the doorway. "I'll head over to Violet and fetch the groceries."

He cast an eye on the two amused dodgers and nodded at his wife. "I'll help you with that."

OOOOOO

Geoff grimaced at the scraping sound in the duty room and glanced through his office window to see DJ clad in shorts and t-shirt, a cap on his head and green paint on his face while adjusting the chain on a bicycle.

The doctor got out of his chair and made for the door but stopped to lean in the doorway. "Dressed for battle?" he remarked curiously.

DJ laughed happily. "Good day, doc. Meet the DJ and his bike 'the roller-coaster'," he said.

Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Where is yours doc?" the young Greek asked curiously.

"Somewhere," he let on enigmatically.

"Well, the contestants are only a few hours out and if we're going to catch up with them we better leave within the hour. Are you going to roam the wilderness dressed in slacks and a doctor's coat?" he enquired quizzically.

"You make it sound like we're going to ride the impenetrable rough lands DJ. It's just a few miles down the road," he said casually.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Kate and Debbie.

"Changing profession DJ?" Debbie asked with a wicked grin.

He turned to her and smirked. "You, my lady, are just in time for the bicycle race," he said jovially.

She frowned and turned to Geoff and Kate for help.

"It's a long story," the doctor let on.

"I'll tell you all about it later," Kate added and blinked at her as she led the pilot away to the coffee machine.

OOOOOO

"Excuse me," Vic mumbled as he squeezed himself into the tent with the competition wheel.

Hurtle frowned.

"If I find out you've fiddled with that thing I'll have you donate all the money to the docs," Jack said sternly as he appeared outside and eyed them and the so called wheel of fortune suspiciously.

Vic hitched on a breath and glared at the policeman. "Stop sneaking up on people, mate, you could have given me a heart attack," he complained in annoyance.

Jack smirked and then tipped his cap at them before he moved on.

Vic carefully lifted the black charcoal board that held the names of the different brews he was serving and gently swung it around to reveal several columns and rows with names on the contestants.

"Are you open, mate?" One of the ranch hands asked as he retrieved some cash from his pocket.

"Depends," Vic mused and glanced in the direction the policeman had taken. "Do you see Jack anywhere?"

Two tents away Violet let out an enthusiastic yelp and clasped her hands as she watched two women from the association lay out leaflets and flyers, Koala bear souvenirs, t-shirts with the RFDS logo and other various items on the table. "I'm so excited," she said.

Chris and Kate shared a look behind her, having been forced to attend for the sake of the service.

"Here she is!" Violet burst out in delight as Zoe strode up to them with a camera in hand.

Chris looked at her worriedly but the teen just shrugged and beamed happily at her. Chris nodded and gave her a hesitant smile in return. The camera was a gift from Zoe's deceased mother, one she hadn't touched for a month.

"Kate," Violet called sweetly. "I have asked young Zoe to snap some publicity shots. Can't you stand over here and pick up one of those adorable Koala bears."

The nurse plastered a smile on her face at being ordered around. "Sure thing, Violet," she said.

"Absolutely wonderful," the older woman marveled in delight and then turned to the doctor. "Chris. I'm so glad to finally have you in the tent. I'm sure a lot of people have questions about the RFDS and what you're doing."

"I'm sure they do. I'll help them with that," Chris assured her and then added innocently; "I heard rumors you were to compete, Violet. Don't you have to go and prepare for that?"

"Oh dear," she said and waved it off. "I couldn't possibly take part in the race now. There is so much to do here. Look at all these people. Someone needs to see to the whole picture and the organization."

OOOOOO

Geoff gave Joanne an appreciative smile as he withdrew the curtain to the cubicle and walked up to her bedside. "You look much better today," he said.

"I _feel_ much better," she let on and then added sheepishly; "And I also feel very stupid. I've been riding for half my life."

The doctor smirked and then broke into a rueful grin. "Accidents do happen," he replied and produced a penlight out of his pocket.

She rolled her eyes at first but then gently followed it and tried not to flinch when he shone it in her eyes.

"Your pupils reacts well to the light, the dilation is almost completely back to normal," he explained. "How's your arm and chest?"

She tilted her head slowly and glanced down her cast. "Well, I can't seem to do much with the arm," she offered. "As for my ribs – I guess I'll feel them for a few days."

He nodded. "At least," he answered. "Anyway, if you keep improving at this rate I see no reason to keep you here much longer."

Joanne brightened. "I've longed to hear that ever since I was brought in," she admitted.

Geoff sighed. "And here I was thinking you had great service at this place," he complained lightly.

This time Joanne laughed. "I do appreciate your hospitality," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "So, I hear you're one of the contestants of today's race?"

"Don't remind me," he said sarcastically.

"I've told Mick to compete as well since we're in town," Joanne explained. "He competed a little when he was younger. I thought he'd need something to take the accident off of his mind."

"A very good idea," he said. "I better go and prepare for the debacle as well."

OOOOOO

To be continued


	14. The Race

**Chapter Fourteen – The Race**

"Should I call a nurse?" Debbie asked curiously as she stuck her head through the curtain to Sam's cubicle.

He glanced at her in confusion at first, then shook his head and broke into a grin. "I'm fine," he assured her. "I'm working on my breathing exercises."

"Well, I'm glad to see you look so much better," she said and walked up to him. "You weren't a pretty sight back there."

He smirked and offered a shrug. "I honestly don't remember much about it," he said somberly.

"The situation seemed so dire at times I feared you'd be gone when we arrived," she let on.

Sam swallowed and then turned to look directly in her eyes. "Debbie I appreciate you had time to come and get me out of there otherwise I wouldn't be here right now," he said seriously.

She offered a shrug. "My grandmother always called this place the vicious outback, the land which decides who lives and dies. She was of course a bit of a drama queen," Debbie let on with a laugh.

"I just-"

"No, Sam," Debbie said and held up a hand to forestall him. "I'd do it anytime for a colleague."

A nurse suddenly appeared outside the cubicle and waved for the uniformed pilot to come. "Emergency," she mouthed.

Sam made a face. "Have fun," he said sarcastically.

Debbie nodded with a smile as she turned to leave. "See you later," she said.

OOOOOO

"The way you're dressed I'd say you're aiming for Tour de France next," Kate teased lightly from the car as she drove up behind Geoff.

"Good, Kate, get out of the car," he ordered in relief.

The nurse stared at him in confusion. "Excuse me?" she asked dumbfounded.

DJ bicycled up to them with the handheld radio in hand. "Emergency, Kate," he said apologetically and then turned to Geoff. "I've called Debbie out to the airport."

She nodded and slipped out of the driver's seat to make way for the doctor.

"Thanks," he said appreciatively as he handed her the bike. "The service sets its hope to you now, Kate."

She grimaced and stomped in frustration as she watched him leave.

"Come on Kate," DJ encouraged. "Let's show them some racing spirit."

"Anyone I know?" she asked worriedly.

"The patient is a competitor," DJ let on. "Apparently there was an accident in a large cluster leading to a collision with several cuts, scrapes and bruises."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest.

"But that's not why we're sending the Nomad. The guy who ended up underneath the others didn't fare so well. He's at least got a broken leg," the radio operator explained.

"Where are they?" Kate asked curiously.

DJ glanced at his watch. "Well, the rest of them should be here in about thirty minutes so you better prepare yourself," he suggested jovially.

Fixing him with an undignified stare she turned the bicycle around and carefully swung her leg over the high steel frame, almost ripping her uniform in doing so. "He's going to owe me big time for this," she mumbled in annoyance. However, as she took a minute calm down a cunning smile suddenly appeared on her lips. She was actually looking forward to his company and to share a drink at the porch of the Majestic with him because that's what it was going to cost Geoffrey Standish.

"Hi!" a familiar voice called from behind. "We aren't too late are?" Zoe asked as she rode over with Mick in tow.

"I'd say you're just in time," DJ offered as he saw the competitors draw near.

"Okay, everyone line up!" Jack ordered with his gun drawn and raised, ready to give signal.

"No cheating now George," Emma hollered teasingly as she and Hurtle took place at the start.

Baxter gave them a sour look but said nothing as several other villagers and farmers filled in behind them.

"Three, two, one – GO" Jack shouted.

"We're biking, Jack!" DJ teased as he sat off, pedaling like crazy down the road as the real competitors drove by, leaving him in a cloud of dust.

"Start pedaling, Hurtle!" Emma shouted over her shoulder.

"We can't win, Emma, then we'll lose money," he mumbled cautiously.

She snorted in disbelief. "Have you actually been betting on us?"

OOOOOO

"They are away!" Nancy hollered as she came over from the Majestic, having been in touch with Jack at the start.

The people gathered on the main street cheered excitedly.

"Crank up the volume would you, Vic?!" one of the dodgers asked.

He threw them an annoyed glance from the small stage near the finish line. "What do you think I am doing? He complained as he continued to fiddle with the buttons on the soundboard DJ had rigged up.

In the meantime Nancy raised the volume on a portable radio at the Women' Associations tent.

" _Today's competition is now entering the last phase and the locals have joined in –"_ the reporter shouted excitedly over the scratchy connection.

"Good on you, Nancy!" Violet hollered appreciatively over the noise from a short distance away.

OOOOOO

Geoff breathed a sigh of relief as Debbie started the props and leaned back in the chair to rest his head. "A real aircraft," he mumbled.

Debbie threw him a sideway glance as she began to taxi. "I heard the mail plane was somewhat of a disappointment?" she said innocently.

He shrugged casually.

The pilot chuckled.

"How long till we reach them?" he asked curiously.

"Thirty minutes, give or take," she replied and reached for the radio. "I have a headwind. We might just as well tune in Vic and the others back at the Crossing."

There was a burst of static and then the bar and hotel owner's voice could be heard over the channel.

" _I am getting reports from along the way-"_

OOOOOO

Back in Cooper's Crossing Vic paused and fiddled with the buttons once again. "Hold on a second, Jack," he said and grimaced as his words went out via the loudspeakers. He quickly released the talk button.

Sergeant Carruthers's voice suddenly replaced Vic's on the open channel. _"I said it looks good. We had an incident of foul play at the back of the field. George Baxter, DJ and Walter McGee are now fighting for the jumbo prize,"_ he let on amusedly.

"Who's in the lead, Jack?" Vic asked, keying his microphone.

There was a moment of static before the policeman answered.

" _It seems to be a tight battle up ahead. I don't have a clear view from here but it looks like Kate Wellings is pedaling for her life at the front."_

The gathered local crowd back in Cooper's Crossing cheered loudly at the words.

Vic hastily made a quick calculation in his head about distance and speed as he thought about the betting.

"Ask him about the others," Nancy pushed.

"What about the competitors, Jack?"

" _I don't know how much you've heard over the radio, mate. The management confirmed it was one of the lead stars in the race, Nate Dobson, who required the medical assistance from the docs. They aren't too happy about the incident. The field is widely spread, some of the last contestants are now overtaking me trying to get back into the race. They will never be able to catch up with the top though."_

"When can we expect to have the winner-" Vic began to ask.

OOOOOO

Geoff breathed a sigh of relief as they got their patient into the aircraft and moved over to the cabinet while Debbie gently strapped in the patient. Two other bicyclists who'd broken the race and stayed with their friend until the doctor had arrived eyed the pilot appreciatively as they sat down in the rear seats of the aircraft. Feeling their eyes at the back she blushed as she made her way to the pilot's seat. Geoff caught her eye and chuckled silently as he quickly gave the lead star of the race another checkup.

"Are we ready to roll?" Debbie asked.

Geoff turned to Nate Dobson. "Are you going to be okay there?" he asked kindly.

The bicyclist nodded. "It's much better now, thank you."

"Still, it hurts to break a leg," Geoff offered.

Nate chuckled. "I'd be the first confirm that," he said.

The doctor nodded and made the thumbs up sign and then pointed toward the cockpit. "I'll radio ahead, call me if you need me."

Debbie mentioned for him to strap in as she lined up the aircraft for take-off. "This is Mike Sierra Foxtrot calling Broken Hill flight service. Awaiting clearance to depart the old Foxton road to Windoona inbound for Cooper's Crossing."

" _Mike Sierra Foxtrot. Flight Service confirming clearance, over."_

"Mike Sierra Foxtrot, inbound for Cooper's Crossing. ETA, thirty-five minutes," Debbie said.

" _There is no other air traffic in your area. Have a good flight, Broken Hill flight service out."_

Debbie smiled and nodded at Geoff as she changed the frequency setting.

"Mike Sierra Foxtrot calling Victor Charlie Charlie," Geoff called over the radio.

" _Victor Charlie Charlie receiving,"_ came a very familiar voice, causing the pilot and the doctor to share a confused look.

"Sam?" Geoff questioned with a frown.

" _Yeah, we're a little short staffed at the moment,"_ he explained jovially. _"A little weird sitting at this end though."_

"Sam, please have Chris report back to the hospital. We're inbound and should be back in about twenty minutes," he said.

" _Will do,"_ he confirmed and then added lightly, _"she's been dying to get out of that tent for ages."_

Debbie had to bite her lower lip in order to prevent a laugh escaping her lips.

" _Anything special she need to prepare for?"_ the grounded pilot asked seriously.

"No, he's a lucky guy," Geoff replied. "It seems to be a clean break of the bone. We'll set up the x-ray machine when we arrive."

" _Understood, Victor Charlie Charlie out,"_ Sam returned.

OOOOOO

"Doctor Randall!" A young nurse called as she came jogging from the direction of the hospital. "Message from Doctor Standish. They've loaded the patient and estimate arrival at the hospital in twenty minutes."

The doctor smiled politely at the gathering in front of the Women's Association's tent, Violet and Nancy, as she excused herself.

"Here they come!" Someone shouted among the crowd in excitement.

Vic strained his eyes to see. At first the only thing he saw was a dust cloud but then as they drew near he began to be able to single out the competitors.

The speaker's voice boomed over the radio as he began to give details to the gathered public about the distance, the leader, the race and the exciting finish of the fourth leg.

The two regular dodgers sitting outside the pub quickly covered their glasses as dust swirled around them when the twenty something bicyclists pedaled into town in rapid succession.

"No one can say it' dull around here," one of them muttered.

The other tipped his hat as he watched the last few contestants ride over the finish line.

Meanwhile Nancy excitedly waved at her husband. "Here they come, Vic!" She shouted as she spotted Kate, Emma and Hurtle, Mick and Zoe, the first of the local contestants, racing toward the town.

Vic was just about to speak when a familiar voice came over the open channel.

" _This is the DJ reporting live from the pace car."_

Back in the police vehicle Jack frowned as he threw a glance at the young, bruised and dusty Greek he'd just picked up and then at the demolished bicycle in the ditch a few meters behind them.

"It's starting to get exciting folks! Kate Wellings, Emma Plimpton, Hurtle Morrison, Mick Matthews and Zoe Buchanan is racing toward the Crossing at breakneck speed. It's so close, so close. I can't tell who's going to win from here, the rest are miles behind. Kate is only a wheel in front of Hurtle and Emma and now Mick is pushing from the left," DJ shouted excitedly. "Who is it going to be?"

"Faster Emma!" Hurtle urged.

Zoe bumped Mick's wheel unintentionally as she got too close and wobbled, she used the brakes to stabilize the bicycle and she was instantly left behind. The action left Mick fighting with his bicycle in order to get it on the right track and the fraction of a second he was in front of Kate diminished to zero and then some. Emma and Hurtle rushed forward, pedaling like crazy but Kate didn't give up. The four of them then burst through the hastily strung ribbon that marked the finish line in a cloud of dust.

The locals cheered as the contestants of the real fourth leg rushed forward to detangle Emma, Hurtle, Mick, Kate and Zoe from each other.

The bruised but cheerful radio operator jumped out of the police car as it parked next to the finish line. "Who won?!" DJ shouted excitedly as he ran up to them.

"I don't know, mate," Vic said.

DJ frowned. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked.

"I meant I didn't see it from my position," Vic replied in annoyance.

"Maybe we should call it a draw," Jack suggested as he got out of the car.

"It can't be a draw," Hurtle protested.

Jack eyed him suspiciously. "Really? And why is that?"

Vic stepped in before he could say anything. "Come on, Jack. It's a race. You've got to deduce a winner among the contestants," he reasoned.

The policeman sighed. "Well then, set up a committee to look at it," he suggested.

Kate panted as she got off the bicycle and took a moment to gather herself.

"Oh, Kate," Violet said proudly as she walked over to her. "What a good race."

"Congratulations," Mick said with a friendly smile as he gently slapped her on the back.

"Yeah, what a spirit," a tall and lean yet muscular man said kindly as he made his way over to them. "All of you," he added.

Mick humbly nodded and shook the man's hand. "Burt Martin," he acknowledged. "It's an honor. I have to say, I've been following your career for years. Congratulations to the victory."

"You've raced before?" the bicyclist asked curiously.

"Not in your kind of league," Mick said. "But I did race for Country Club Sydney South in my youth."

"Only the best gets in there, mate," Burt replied with a chuckle and shook his head. "What made you leave and give up a career?"

"My wife," Mick said and then added with a smirk; "a twisted knee and some torn ligaments."

"Joanne would never have let you race," Kate admonished as she noted a slight limp in his gait.

Mick shook his head amusedly. "She always says 'no pain, no gain'."

Burt laughed and turned toward the nurse. "And this would be the local winner, nurse-"

"Kate Wellings," she introduced herself proudly.

"It isn't settled yet!" Hurtle hollered from a slight distance.

"Is that old man always that grumpy?" Keith O'Reagan, the race's number two, asked jovially as he walked up to Kate and the others.

A man clad in suit quickly materialized next to them. "Please come this way, Mr. Martin, Mr. O'Reagan. The reporters wants to have a word and the crowd would love to see you in the winner's circle," he said and ushered them away.

"No rest for the weary, huh?" O'Reagan let on.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Martin said with a charming smile as he nodded at Kate.

"I can take any of them," Zoe said happily as she walked up to join Kate and Mick.

"A little old for you are they not?" DJ asked innocently as he too joined in and then broke into a teasing grin.

"Why should age matter?" Zoe reasoned with a shrug and then added; "But you're right. Have you seen that one over there?"

Kate, Mick and DJ tried to follow her gaze.

Zoe pointed at a younger competitor with a few cuts and scrapes on his elbows and knees. "That's Christopher Cox," she said. "Mum and Dad did an interview with him a while back. He's said to be the new top contestant for Australia."

"He's younger," Mick admitted.

"But he's still too old for you," DJ added teasingly.

OOOOOO

To be continued


	15. First Time

**Chapter Fifteen – First Time**

Debbie popped her head inside Sam's room and smiled. "Hi," she greeted. "I heard you on the radio earlier."

He brightened and beckoned her inside. "Well, hello again captain," he said with a grin and threw her a mock salute which she returned.

Debbie shook her head as she walked up to him and leaned back against the wall, hands casually draped over her chest. "You're looking much better captain," she teased lightly. "If it weren't for that lovely hospital outfit you're wearing I'd say you look fit for flying. However, Doctor Standish didn't seem too amused at hearing your voice over the open channel earlier."

Sam made a face. "Yeah, well it might take a few weeks before I'm allowed to test my wings again," he let on with a sigh. "As for helping out in the radio room – let's just say he wasn't too pleased. He was very clear about me still being a patient."

She nodded, understanding his frustration. "At least you'll be released soon," she said in an effort to cheer him up.

"Yeah," he mused. "At least that's something."

Debbie hesitated. "How's your ribs?" she asked.

"Sore," he admitted sourly. "And I'm not allowed to lift anything or do anything strenuous."

A silence settled over the room for a moment then Sam broke into a careful grin. "It's not the end of the world," he reasoned. "Anyway, thanks again for getting me out of that place."

Debbie laughed. "You do chose tricky spots to land on," she admitted. "It proved a bit of a challenge to take off."

His eyes twinkled and his lips twitched upwards in slight amusement. "Between the two of us," he said lightly. "It was a bit tricky to touch down as well."

They shared a laugh.

"Look, Debbie," Sam began. "Take care of my airplane and the doc's for me while I recuperate will you?"

The other pilot nodded. "I promise," she assured him softly. "I'll keep the docs safe. As for the Nomad I'll try not to scrape any paint or break any props."

His eyes twinkled. "Don't get too settled in Debbie," he cautioned softly.

"No worries, Sam," she said with a laugh. "I like to travel around. Besides, I have a feeling George Baxter isn't too fond of me flying your aircraft."

This time Sam laughed and involuntarily winced. "Don't take it personally, Debbie. I wouldn't be allowed near it either if he had it his way."

"Just get well, they need you out there," she said with a smirk and turned to leave.

OOOOOO

Emma smiled as she walked up to the fence and caught King's Drover's attention in the early morning. The large white horse tilted his head slightly at her arrival and gave a light snort.

"Hi boy," she greeted as she withdrew a sweet from her pocket and gave it to him.

His ears perked forward in curiosity and then he gently nabbed the sweet from her hand.

Emma chuckled as "Possum" gently reached up with his muzzle to gently nudge her cheek and then went on to sniff her hair.

"You're just like your master," she said happily as she reached up with her hand to scratch him behind the ear. "You just want more."

The horse threw her an innocent glance and Emma couldn't help but to shake her head at him.

"This will have to be a secret between the two of us," she said seriously. "I do think I love Sam. He's a charming fly-boy your master. But don't ever tell him I said that."

King's Drover gently nodded as if understanding her words and then went on to gently nudge her cheek with his muzzle again.

"Now you want more again," she admonished lightly. "Doesn't Kate give you enough to eat?"

The horse's eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment in mischief as he went on to nudge her shoulder.

A wicked grin crossed Emma's face as she looked at "Possum" and then nodded at the stable building some distance behind her. "Are you bored? You've been grounded for almost two weeks, just like Sam."

The horse appeared to be studying her for a moment and then raised his head to glance over her shoulder.

Emma then spotted Kate driving up to the stable and figured she was to take care of Toby. The mechanic chuckled ruefully to herself. Sam would have a fit if she rode his horse as he didn't think she was up to it. To Emma it would be a challenge to ride the large and sleek animal and she loved challenges. "King's Drover" gently nudged her shoulder again and looked curiously at her.

Emma nodded. "Come on boy, let's go for a ride," she said. "I won't tell Sam if you don't."

"Emma?" Kate said softly as they neared the stable.

"We're coming with you," she said brightly. "Sam doesn't need to know. He'll just worry."

OOOOOO

Chris looked up from the file she had been studying as Jack walked up to her. "Hi, Jack," she greeted with a smile.

He nodded at her and took off his uniform cap as he glanced around the nurse's station where the doctor currently sat. "Have you been deserted?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "One would think there is less to do around here since we had to cancel several clinics and patient transfers but with Debbie on duty, the bicycle race yesterday and several other incidents and accidents in the area it feels like running a hamster wheel," she said with a chuckle. "To answer your question. Geoff is doing the rounds and Kate and Debbie hasn't come back from Broken Hill yet. I'm sitting here in wait for Alice as the nursing staff is one short today and it suits me fine. I was late in this morning so I have to read up on some cases. I might as well do it from here."

"So the base is unmanned?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chris shook her head. "DJ's taking care of business. He'll call if he needs me to do anything," she assured the police officer.

There was a moment of silence. Then Jack seemed to gather himself as if preparing to say something he didn't quite know how.

"Listen, I realize I never thanked you for the company at dinner a few days ago," he said tentatively, glancing down at his shoes sheepishly.

Chris gave him a warm smile. "It's quite okay, Jack," she replied kindly. "I feel it is I who should thank you though."

He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"For bearing the brunt of my foul mood that day," she explained with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Nonsense. George and Violet can make even the brightest day turn into a nightmare at times when you least expect it," he said lightly.

"I don't mind another lunch someday," Chris let on. "Anyway, I don't suppose you came here just to tell me that."

"No, I was wondering how the bicyclists where faring," he said.

"They will be fine, jack," she assured him softly. "Nate Dobson's leg is healing nicely and the rest are just nursing cuts and bruises, nothing to be hospitalized for. If it were then we'd have to hospitalize half the start field of our local competitors."

"Good," Jack said.

An amused look briefly appeared on the doctor's face. "The only thing that's been broken beyond repair is DJ's new bicycle and for that the rest of us are suffering while listening to his whining all day long."

"Maybe Emma can fix it?" the police officer suggested.

Chris rolled her eyes. "Hurtle threw it on the scrapyard," she let on.

Jack made a face. "I see," he mused and then quickly changed subject. "Listen, would it be okay for me to pop in and say hello to Dobson? I've been following his career for quite some time and, well, you know. It's not every day we have such a prominent guest in town."

The doctor chuckled. "I thought you were more of a Burt Martin kind of fan?" she said.

"Actually I've been following both of them," Jack admitted. "Believe it or not but I was young once and I started my career as a biking officer in Canberra."

Chris frowned.

"Don't look so surprised," he complained. "I won the police bicycle competition in 1965."

Chris bit her lower lip as she glanced amusedly in the direction of the men's ward. "Third on the left," she said.

OOOOOO

George Baxter was in a splendid mood as he walked into his office in the late afternoon. The broker had been on the phone an hour earlier and asked him about his bid, how far he was prepared to go and how he valued the prospect of buying the Jensen Property.

Baxter had in turn questioned the broker about possible obstacles in terms of other bidders who could prevent him from acquiring the place.

The broker had said that his competitors seemed strong-willed and intent on getting their hands on the land. He then kindly suggested Baxter should visit the bank and see what sum of money he could afford.

Undignified George had told him that the small amount of money required to buy the property next door would not be a problem to collect from investments around the area. He had then curtly asked when he could sign the papers.

There had been a moment of hesitation from the man at the other end of the line but then he'd told Baxter that he would have a definite answer by the evening.

Certain he'd but to sign the papers, George uncorked a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass while placing his feet on the desk before him.

With a sigh of delight he let the taste of the wine sooth his dry throat and then cast a glance at the wall mouthed watch. Satisfied to know it was way past eighteen hundred hours he leaned back in his chair and expected a call within the hour.

OOOOOO

Several hours to the south of Cooper's Crossing a man in his early forties sped along the dirt roads in the middle of nowhere. Driving like he was hunted he nearly clipped another car when rounding a tight corner. He was sweating and his breathing seemed labored for a moment but then he seemed to relax a bit and slowed considerably. Although he kept glancing in the rear mirror every now and then as if to make sure no one was following him he forced himself to be calm and take time to study the map that lay haphazardly on the front passenger side's seat. He let out a relieved breath as he finally realized that he was alone in the wilderness. He was finally alone, free from the voices of his mind and the demanding man in a doctor's coat he was forced to see every time he wanted a prescription renewed. He didn't need any of it anymore.

OOOOOO

Zoe glanced up from the camera as she heard a small laugh and two jovial voices. Intrigued she turned around to see Kate and Emma on horseback.

"Hi, Zoe!" Kate hollered as they neared. "What are you doing all the way out here all alone? Does Chris know where you are?"

The teen sighed. "Don't start, Kate," she begged in annoyance.

"Have you got any good photos?" Emma interrupted as she rode up behind her and reined in King's Drover.

Zoe brightened. "Yeah. Of course mom would have done it better but I think I managed fairly well," she said. "The tape is full now so I'll process the pictures this evening."

Emma nodded at the saddle. "Well, jump up then," she suggested.

Zoe stared at her in confusion.

"It's a long way back to Crossing and you're finished," Emma reasoned. "Come on now, Possum can carry both of us."

Zoe studied the large animal before her and hesitated. "But I don't know how to ride," she began.

Emma reached forward with her hand to help the teen up. "You'll get the hang of it," she assured her. "Just grab onto my waist."

"Are you ready?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Zoe replied.

Emma gently nudged King's Drover's sides and the horse immediately switched to trot, leaving Zoe to wonder how she would be able to keep her position behind Emma all the way back without falling off.

"Hang on," Emma cautioned as she gave the horse another nudge so that he fell into a flowing gallop.

To her surprise Zoe found herself enjoying the smooth gait and the ride back to the extent that she was almost sad to see the stable in the distance.

A couple of minutes later Emma gently held in King's Drover outside the front door. Kate swiftly jumped off Toby and walked over to help Zoe down.

"There you go," Kate said with a smile. "How's your butt?"

Zoe grimaced. "It's going to be sore for days," she said but then broke into a grin as she turned to the large white horse. "Thank you for the ride."

King's Drover nodded at her as if understanding her words.

Zoe reached out to gently pat his neck.

"He seems to like you," Emma said. "Why don't you come by and help out a little now that Sam is hospitalized?"

Zoe smiled as the horse gently nuzzled in her hair. "I don't know anything about horses," she cautioned. "But I'm ready to try."

Emma chuckled as Possum gently nudged Zoe backwards and nodded at her.

OOOOOO

To be continued


	16. Children

**Chapter Sixteen - Children**

George Baxter sighed in frustration as Jack Carruthers hit something with the lawn mower outside his window. It amazed him how long the man could actually walk back and forth across the backyard without tiring.

He hastily got up from the chair, threw the door open and fixed the policeman with a stare. "For goodness sake, Jack!"

The policeman continued walking away from him without any sign of recognition.

George continued to stare at him for a moment in disbelief.

Jack turned around and began to walk toward George's office.

George made a cutting motion toward his throat, indicating that he should kill the engine.

Jack sighed and reached for the lever which regulated the flow of gasoline and gently turned off the machine. "Did you want something?" he asked.

"How long are going to continue this charade?" he asked unamused.

"Charade?" Jack echoed with a frown as he reached up to gently wipe away the perspiration from his forehead.

"Is it payback for asking you to go to the Jensen Property and do some good?" he asked testily.

"You're so full of yourself sometimes," Jack muttered and then added in a dry tone; "I have been preoccupied with other things lately."

George huffed as the phone began to ring in his office.

"I suggest that you take that call, George, before I arrest you for drinking in public," he said sourly and nodded at the glass of wine in the man's hand.

Baxter gritted his teeth and walked into his office. He angrily snatched up the phone and gruffly answered.

" _If this is a bad time-"_ the broker began carefully.

George snapped out of his foul mood. "Not at all Mr. Bellford. I have been waiting for your call," he assured him smoothly.

" _Then you'll be pleased to hear that your bet was the highest and that no other competitors are in for a raise,"_ the broker replied. _"Are you still interested in buying the property?"_

"Yes, of course," Baxter returned without hesitation as a wolfish grin crept over his lips.

" _Good, then I suggest that you'll come by Broken Hill for the last few arrangements-"_

George whipped his head around as the broker's voice was drowned out by the sound of the lawn mower and glared out through the window at the police sergeant who had the guts to wave happily in his direction.

"My apologies, Mr. Bellford. Could you please repeat?"

OOOOOO

Chris walked up to the drawn curtain and then hesitated. She took a deep breath and forced a polite smile on her face as she finally stepped into the cubicle.

The tall and handsome dark-haired bicyclist had been asleep and jerked awake at the sound of someone entering the small space. He took a moment to orient himself and then focused on the doctor. He gave her a kind and genuine smile as he relaxed in the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's only you, doc," he deduced kindly.

Chris frowned and found her own smile grow bigger at his reaction. "Where you expecting someone else?" she asked carefully.

Nate chuckled. "I don't know, not really. Perhaps an angry manager, a bunch of photographers or a straying fan."

Thinking he was referring to Jack she began to apologize. "I'm sorry. Our policeman was looking forward to meet you and I didn't see the harm in it," she admitted.

Nate shook his head. "You misunderstood," he said. "I quite enjoyed the chat with Jack, he's a down-to-earth kind of guy. I think I laughed at his expense somewhere in the middle of our conversation."

"The police bicycle competition in 1965?" Chris guessed.

Nate laughed amusedly.

A silence settled over the room for a moment.

"I'm glad to see you're looking much better," Chris said. "How's the pain?"

He smirked. "It's tolerable, it's throbbing a bit," he let on.

Chris went over to study his chart. "I can offer you a dose of painkillers," she suggested.

"I'd rather have a pint," he returned as his lips curled upwards in a friendly smile. "And to get rid of the itching plaster."

"No can do on both I am afraid," Chris said apologetically.

Nate shrugged. "Still, it doesn't hurt to try," he mused and then turned his focus directly at his doctor. "Tell me, what does such a lovely woman with a large amount of humor do out here in the middle of nowhere?"

She blushed faintly. "I wanted to do something else," she replied truthfully. "I wanted to make a difference."

" _I need something more, Chris, I need to do something useful_ ," Tom's voice suddenly echoed in her mind.

Nate looked at her appearing to study her for a moment. "Some people would argue that it is in the large cities you could actually make a difference and pursue a career."

Chris rolled her eyes. "Yes, where you don't know the history of your patient, where you have no time to follow up the cases and you hardly remember their names," she let on sourly.

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Well, I won't argue with you," he said softly. "I'm sure that if I was a doctor I would probably enjoy this side of the country better."

"Enough about my ordinary life," she said. "What about you? I am sure you've travelled a lot, seen a lot of places."

He nodded. "Let's make a deal. I'll tell you my story and you'll tell me about your organization and what you actually do around here. I am sure there's a lot more than most people can imagine."

Chris smiled genuinely. "You've got yourself a deal," she said.

"Good. How long can you stay?" he asked innocently.

OOOOOO

Back in the settlement, a few hours' drive from Cooper's Crossing, Teacher Wilson gritted his teeth and began to count backwards from ten as a disturbance broke out behind him. He broke the crayon in two, mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and whirled around to see what the class was up to this time. He fumed in disdain as two of the missing boys returned with a rather long snake and wreaked havoc in the classroom. He drew a long and forced breath to calm down. This was the second time the two kids had done that in a week. They snuck off in the middle of his teachings only to return an hour later with some kind of animal that could be deadly. The young girls screamed and got up on the chairs as the snake began to crawl the length of the classroom toward Wilson. The teacher slowly backed up against the desk wondering, not for the first time, why he'd felt it necessary to get away from the city. Why he had got the crazy idea of volunteering for this horrible project to help the locals with education. Why he had packed his bags to end up in this dump in the middle of nowhere trying to educate a bunch of civilized savages. He swallowed and glanced around the immediate area trying to spot someone outside who could help.

"Mr. Musgrave!" he shouted urgently.

The man in charge of the camp and the man who'd hired him for his services as a teacher through the department quickly turned around at the sound of his urgent call. The settler ran toward the small and primitive building and stopped short just inside the door. Then he did something incredible, he began to laugh.

Wilson stared in bewilderment at him from where he sat on the desk with his feet raised from the floor.

Musgrave quickly put on a neutral expression and gently but effectively took care of the snake. "It's not dangerous, at least not as dangerous as you probably think," he offered the teacher and then turned to the two very innocent looking boys. "You two are coming with me outside while the rest stays in class."

Wilson let out a sigh of relief as he stood and schooled himself. He took a moment to gather himself before he walked around the desk and picked up the crayon from where he'd dropped it. He was just about to speak when the sound of a car carried across the room.

"It's Dougie!" One of the girls shouted happily as half the class got out of their chairs.

Wilson chewed his lower lip in frustration and shook his head. "Okay. Off you go, take a break," he said sourly and stalked out the back door.

Dougie's eyes crinkled as he got out of the car and saw Musgrave throw a large snake into the bushes. "Picked up a new pet?" he asked jovially.

Musgrave chuckled. "I might need to-" he was rudely interrupted by a fuming Wilson.

"This is it! I'm packing my bags. I've had it. It is impossible to teach them anything," he said.

Dougie calmly held up his hand to stave off the tirade. "Okay, calm down Mr. Wilson. First of all, as I tried to tell you several weeks ago, this is not a bunch of ordinary white disciplined kids. They will challenge you and some of them might not appear in class every day because they have work to do and needs to help out at home. Quite frankly they're a little rough around the edges but they're loved and loving children that will grow up to be good people given a little time. They're far from stupid," he said.

"I've tried everything. They are impossible to work with," Wilson argued. "I don't know how much more time I can give them."

"You're employed to do a job here for the mission, Mr. Wilson," Musgrave replied seriously.

Dougie shrugged. "The camp is far away from civilization as you see it, Mr. Wilson, and no one is heading there for at least a week so you might just have to accept your stay a little while longer," he reasoned.

"What about supplies? There must be a delivery on the way," he asked skeptically.

Dougie shook his head. "Nope, not at the moment. The people here are pretty resourceful and good at finding food and such on their own. Father Jacko is expected in a week but knowing him it might be two. Perhaps, if we cannot persuade you to stay longer, you can hitch a ride with him," he suggested.

Wilson harrumphed and turned on his heels.

Dougie waited till the man had reached the door of the school building and leaned toward Musgrave with an amused glint in his eye. "I think you have a problem, Telo," he said softly. "Teacher's don't grow on trees out here."

Musgrave sighed in exasperation. "I wish they did," he mumbled.

OOOOOO

The kangaroo squealed happily although slightly distressed as DJ gently scooped it up in his arms.

"That's right," the young Greek whispered happily. "Daddy's here."

Zoe rolled her eyes at him. "It's not a domestic animal, DJ," she complained lightly. "Kangaroos are wild and free."

"Look, when I was a kid I always wanted a dog. Someone who was happy to see me, someone who waited for me when I got back home after school, someone who wagged its little tail-" he fondly trailed off as he glanced at the baby animal in his arms.

"Come on now, kids," Chris hollered in amusement at the two of them as she spotted Kate parking the car up front from the stable.

"We're no kids," Zoe protested.

"Stop acting like it then," Chris suggested lightly.

"Look at the little cutie," Kate said happily as she walked up to them and gently patted the animal. She smiled and hummed at it as she motioned for DJ to let her take it.

"It's my baby," he whined miserably.

"No, I saw it first," Kate protested.

A wicked grin spread over Zoe's lips as she turned to Chris.

"Not a word," the doctor cautioned and then turned to the rest of them. As she did the kangaroo looked at her with its big brown eyes and elicited a large bright smile from her. She couldn't help but to melt at the sight. "Let's bring this little fella back where it belongs before I take it home."

OOOOOO

Geoff smiled as he entered the cubicle to find Joanne dressed and ready to leave. "I see you're ready to leave the premises," he said kindly.

Joanne nodded faintly with a teasing grin playing on her lips. "I thought I'd never see the day," she admitted.

The doctor chuckled and shook his head as he reached for the clipboard attached to the end of her bed. He glanced at the last scribbled sentence and nodded. "Everything appears to be in order," he mused and turned to her. Joanne was standing ramrod straight and seemed eager to leave. Her arm was still in a sling and would stay that way for at least a few days more and a butterfly strip covered a small gash on her cheekbone otherwise she appeared fine. No one could tell she was nursing a few healing ribs and a concussion.

"Is she ready?" A voice asked from behind the doctor.

Geoff turned around and smirked at Mick. "How's your knee?" he asked.

Mick rolled his eyes as he carefully jumped into the cubicle on his crutches. "No pain, no gain," he replied enigmatically and added in a more serious manner. "I haven't had so much fun in years."

Joanne chuckled. "Maybe we should get into town more often then?" she suggested. "To actually pick up the groceries and do the town instead of having everything flown in?"

"I am afraid I'll have to insist on that," Geoff said. "We'd like to check up on both of you in a week or so."

Mick nodded. "Then so be it," he said and turned to his wife. "Have you got everything you need?"

"I just need for the good doctor to tell where to sign the release papers and pick up a few bottle of pills at the pharmacy," she returned.

"That would give you just about enough time to catch Kate and Debbie. They'll drop you off on their patient transfer flight to Broken Hill," Geoff said.

"That's not necessary," Mick protested humbly. "We can take the car-"

Geoff shook his head. "It's all part of the service for a man competing so well for us. Besides, your neighbor, Johnessy said he'd have his ranch hand swing by with the car tomorrow afternoon."

Mick took a step forward and reached out to shake the doctor's hand in appreciation. "I'd say this is the best service in the country," he said.

OOOOOO

To be continued


	17. Back to Normal

**Chapter Seventeen – Back to Normal**

"Well, I'd like-" the winning bicyclist began, trying to make himself heard over the loudness.

"Order, everyone!" Vic shouted. "Burt wants to say a few words!"

The crowd, a mixture of servicemen, competitors, locals and a few out of towners who'd stayed to celebrate, cheered loudly, ignoring Vic.

Annoyed the bar owner whistled for their attention and the crowd immediately quieted down.

"As you all know, we're leaving tonight. I just wish to thank you all for your hospitality. Also I'd like to commend the Flying Doctors for their support and invaluable help to the teams," he said.

Someone started to whistle and the rest applauded his statement.

"I have got the honor to tell you who really won the local race. I understand it was an even tougher race between them than us. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Sister Kate Wellings on stage!" he said jovially and chimed in with the rest applauding her.

"No, no-" Hurtle began to protest. "Everyone could see-"

"Shush!" Nancy said and glared at him.

"I thought you said you didn't want to win?" Emma whispered in confusion as Kate took place on stage.

"No, we had to make it number two," he whined gloomily and sat down at the counter, his chin coming to rest in his hands. "Kate was number three, we second and Mick first. Now we're number three according to the judges. I swear its Jack's fault."

"Sorry, mate," Vic whispered with a smirk as he handed him a beer. "It's on the house."

Geoff whistled happily, standing among the onlookers. "Speech, Kate!" he shouted.

"Well," Kate began somewhat shyly and confessed; "You have me at loss for words."

A chuckle went through the crowd.

"It's been a pleasure to be able to compete with real good people and I'm happy that the management decided to bring the race to Cooper's Crossing" Kate finally said and glanced around the crowd. "And I'm proud to see so many locals taking part in the fundraiser."

"Self-interest, Katie," an old ranch hand said jovially. "Otherwise we wouldn't get the docs out!"

The amused onlookers broke into a common laugh.

Kate blushed as the handsome bicyclist brought forward a large bouquet of flowers. "I do think these are better suited for you than for me," he said charmingly.

Watching from distance Geoff couldn't help but to feel a sting of jealousy but he couldn't explain why. Kate was just his friend and a nurse.

Kate gently kissed the Burt on the cheek and then gave him a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"If I may have the word," Vic said happily, his hands lingering over the strings of his ukulele, ready to play.

Violet rushed up on the small stage before he could say anything more. "Just a moment, Vic," she said. "I'm coming from the accountants office and I just want to tell you all how incredibly proud I am of everyone here today!"

Vic rolled his eyes.

Violet smiled happily, enjoying being at the center of everyone's attention. "We've managed to raise twenty thousand in only two days!" she said.

"Make it twenty-five then," a man clad in a business-suit spoke up from behind. "It's from the production team."

"Good on you, McMara," one of the reporters that had followed the race shouted to the manager.

He nodded with a smirk. "I hate to break up the party but we have to leave if we're to start on schedule tomorrow," he said.

OOOOOO

Chris gently helped Nate get out of bed and brought him his crutches. "I'm sorry your competition is over," she said.

He gave her a charming smile and for a fleeting moment he morphed into a look alike of Tom Callaghan. Chris had to steel herself not to hug him on impulse.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, doc," he said softly. "I'm beginning to tire of this kind of life anyway. Perhaps it's time to do something useful with my life instead."

"But your career is-" she began in surprise. "I mean you're one of the big names in the race."

He nodded. "I need to do something else-" he hesitated for a moment before looking into her eyes calling her by her first name. "Chris."

" _I need to do something else Chris_ ," Tom's soft voice echoed in her mind. _"I need to do something else_." She swallowed, not wanting the memories to surface.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked gently.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Yes," she whispered, her eyes downcast.

"Are you sure?" he said.

She turned to look directly at him and smiled. "Yes," she repeated, her voice stronger. "It's just that you remind me of someone."

The charming smile crept over his lips again. "I see. Well, whoever he was I can't understand why he left a woman like you behind."

"Thanks, Nate," she whispered.

"Don't doubt yourself, Chris," he said sincerely. "That's one of the first things you learn in sports. If you doubt yourself you won't get anywhere. You have to believe that you can do anything and in your case I have no doubt."

"I wish you'd have time to stay for a drink but I know you have to follow the others," Chris said regretfully, a little surprised at her own straightforwardness.

He sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid that was the deal. I'll help commenting over the radio so you'll have to stay tuned."

They walked out of the cubicle in silence, Chris watching his every move in case he needed help.

"I'm glad to have met you, even for a short time," he said kindly as they walked out of the hospital and out in the street.

Chris smiled and gently hugged him.

"I hope to see you in Sydney one day," he whispered.

The doctor nodded. "My father lives there," she confessed cryptically.

"Good, then it's settled then," he said with a smile. "Remember Chris. You can do everything."

With those words he turn around and wobbled toward the small buss following the competition from distance.

Chris sadly watched him go. It was strange that a fleeting moment in life could feel so long, so good. That a brief acquaintance could feel like meeting a lifelong friend after many years apart.

"You look good together," Zoe spoke up from behind, startling the young doctor.

"Zoe," Chris admonished.

"He looks a lot like Tom," the words came out before she could stop them.

Chris frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where have you seen Tom?" she asked suspiciously.

"In a photo album that I clumsily dropped when cleaning last week," she said casually.

Chris sighed.

"I don't know Tom obviously but if he's like Nate-"

"I don't want to talk about it Zoe," Chris said as she turned around to go.

"That's not fair," Zoe protested. "You made me talk about my parents."

"I loved him, deeply," Chris said suddenly as she turned around to face the teenager.

Zoe shook her head sadly. "No," she deduced. "You didn't love him, you _do_ love him. You never stopped loving him."

Chris wringed her hands and looked away. "Sometimes you're too perceptive," she whispered angrily. "And, yes, Nate could have been his brother."

Zoe gently placed an arm around her. "Come on, let's cheer up," she suggested brightly. "I heard Vic talking about Nancy's new menu. It's something out of the extraordinary."

Chris chuckled. "So you want me to buy us lunch?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's not how I would have phrased it," Zoe said with a smile. "But I'm on."

OOOOOO

"Well then, Mr. Baxter. Congratulations," Mr. Bellford said with a crooked grin. "I do hope you're happy with the outcome."

George nodded in satisfaction as he scribbled his name on the contract before him. "I have waited a long time to get my hands on that certain piece of land," he admitted. "It should have been mine and not Jensen's in the first place."

Joshua raised a curious eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked.

George nodded. "That crazy old man who lived there before them made some kind of a bargain with the family. He did everything he could think of to prevent me from buying it."

Joshua rocketed thoughtfully on his heels for a moment as he stuck his hands into his trouser pockets. With a frown on his handsome face he turned to face the other man. "Maybe he had his reasons," he suggested.

Baxter turned to glare at him. "What is that supposed to mean, Mr. Bellford?" he questioned.

"There are good neighbors and there are bad neighbors, Mr. Baxter," the broker began casually as he got up from his position perched at the edge of the desk and started to pace the room. "Good neighbors help each other, bad neighbors watch from a distance as the misery grows and then steps in to collect what has been loaned at the worst of times. Which role have you played, Mr. Baxter?" he dared defiantly, his blue eyes boring into the politician's soul.

For a brief moment George Baxter was at loss for words, having not expected such words from a complete stranger with no ties to the Jensen's or Cooper's Crossing. Then he seemed to gather himself and took a moment to study the broker before him.

"There is something about you that strikes me as familiar but I can't place it," George mused.

Bellford shrugged and walked around his desk to retrieve a stack of papers and a map. "Congratulations once again, Mr. Baxter. Here is everything you need to complete the deal at the bank back in Cooper's Crossing," he said.

"Joshua," Baxter said, dragging out the syllables as he narrowed his eyes at the man opposite him. "Jensen called you Josh."

The broker smirked cunningly. "Yes, he did," he let on casually.

Baxter snorted in disbelief.

"Have a nice and safe trip home Mr. Baxter," Bellford said politely as he reached out to shake his hand.

George nodded. "You're a real businessman, Joshua," he said. "I appreciate doing business with good men even though in this case I do believe I've been fooled."

"Not at all, George," Joshua countered. "I've just played the game a little dirtier than my stepfather would have done and met you at your own level."

OOOOOO

"Where have you been?" Sam said somewhat accusingly as a smiling Emma walked into his cubicle.

The smile on her face vanished instantly and her temper rose instantly. "What do you mean where have I been?" she questioned.

"I've been waiting for you," he whined. "While the rest of you have been enjoying yourself I've been stuck here talking to the walls. It's enough to drive the most rocksteady man insane."

Emma's annoyance at his accusatory tone disappeared as she shook her head and began to chuckle. "You poor thing," she said with a teasing undertone and sat down next to him. "Stop whining, it could have been worse. You could have been forced to attend the race for the sake of the service, like Kate."

He made a face. "She won," he muttered under his breath.

Emma gently took him by the shoulders and smiled amusedly at him. "You ungrateful sod," she teased. "It was hot, dusty and dirty. To DJ's pride it was even life-threatening when he tangled wheels with Baxter and two others."

Sam laughed out loud and moaned as he was reminded of his injury.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically with a large grin.

Something cunning came over him and he shook his head. "You're not sorry," he deduced.

"Yes I am," she said unconvincingly and chuckled.

They edged closer to each other as if drawn by an invisible force. For a moment they just stared deep into each other's eyes and then they gave in to their desire as their lips met in a soft kiss. This time Emma found herself unable to pull away and instead let herself relax in his strong arms, her head slowly coming to rest on his shoulder as they broke off the kiss. After a moment of silence she tilted her head upward to face him. "I like you to," she said and grimaced at the way it sounded. The word love had been on her tongue but she found herself unable to use it.

"I think I've liked you from the moment I first saw you," she said truthfully.

Sam sighed as he felt the warmth of her breath and her head resting comfortably against him. He didn't say anything, he just held her close savoring the moment. At least she admitted that she liked him and that was a start as good as any.

OOOOOO

The end

 _/Well, the story is finally finished. I hope you enjoyed reading it ;) I wish you the best upcoming Christmas!_


End file.
